Parenthood?
by Chise Yamaguchi
Summary: Summary: During a fight Inuyasha turns Full Youkai and goes on a rampage. Kagome tried to catch him in time, but the damage was done. What will they do with a toddler that just lost his parents? Being Redone and will finish soon!
1. Transformation

Parenthood?

Summary: During a fight Inuyasha turns Full Youkai and goes on a rampage. Kagome tried to catch him in time, but the damage was done. What will they do with a toddler that just lost his parents?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but Kyoushi is mine….

Chapter one: Transformation

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You aint going home, wench! I need you here to get the jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome attempted to go back to her home in her own era. Of course he couldn't just ask her to stay, he had to yell and insult her as an attempt to get her to stay.

Kagome closed her eyes as her hands clenched at her sides. She tried to keep her temper down, she really did, but Inuyasha always pushed the line. She turned and glared back at him, "I can go home if I want to, Inuyasha! Naraku's dead so what's the rush in getting the jewel shards?! There are no rumors! I can't sense any jewel shards either! I haven't been home in weeks! I'm so behind in my schoolwork! I'M GOING HOME!" she yelled as she stomped off towards the well.

Inuyasha growled, "AND I SAID NO YOU'RE NOT!!! I need you here to collect the jewel shards. You can go home after we finish the jewel!" He yelled as he jumped and landed in front of her blocking her path. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and started dragging her back towards the forest.

"LET ME GO!!" Kagome yelled as she pulled her arm from his grasp, "I'm going home Inuyasha…" Kagome turned her back to him and crossed her arms, "Osuwari! Osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari OSUWARI!!!" Kagome glanced back seeing Inuyasha in a six-foot hole. Kagome smirked and walked off towards the well proud of herself.

Inuyasha growled lowly as he pushed himself out of the hole, "Stupid wench…" He growled out clenching his fits, "FINE LEAVE! I DON'T NEED YOU!!!!!" Inuyasha pushed himself up and ran off into forest needing to blow off some steam.

"Heh heh heh. A half-breed wants to challenge me?" the leader of the bear Youkai stepped out from his pack, "How pathetic, I shouldn't even waste my time." He laughed followed by the bear youkai behind him.

Inuyasha growled and cracked his knuckles, "Half-breed was it? Heh, I'll show you who's the waste of time." Inuyasha looked up at them with piercing red eyes as he dropped the Tetsusaiga at his feet.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome stopped beside the well, "Maybe I was a little too harsh on Inuyasha. I mean… 12 osuwari's may have been over doing it a little bit." Kagome sighed slightly and looked back, "Maybe I should apologize… after I visit my family otherwise he'll never let me go back." She said as she turned around and stood up on the lip of the well, "Here I go" Kagome froze feeling something pulse within her, _'What… was that?'_ she thought to herself as she looked back towards the forest, _'Why would I get that feeling… Inuyasha couldn't be out of that hole yet. I only feel that aura when…'_ Kagome's eyes widened, "When Inuyasha turns full youkai!" She dropped her backpack and ran off towards where she sensed Inuyasha. She needed to get him back to his normal self before it was too late.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Inuyasha licked the blood off his claws, "Heh, waste of time." He muttered as he looked at the bloody scene in front of him. Inuyasha looked up hearing a rustling in the bushes a few feet ahead, "Need more blood…" Inuyasha launched himself forwards disintegrate the bushes exposing a human mother coving her child in fear.

The woman cried, "Please, please. We didn't do anything. Don't hurt my baby!" She yelled huddling over her child trying to protect him from the youkai.

Inuyasha laughed coldly, "Pathetic human." Inuyasha smirked as he easily tore the skin off of the human's back.

She cried in pain and pushed her child away from her, "Please… Kyoushi… you must run away…." She whispered weakly.

The toddler shook his head, "Haha-ue… I no leave Haha-ue." He said letting his tears stream down his face. "Please… you must leave Kyou-chan…." she whispered before she closed her eyes.

"Haha-ue!!" Kyoushi screamed. He didn't really understand death, but he knew that his mother wasn't going to wake up. Kyoushi glared up at the youkai laughing, "Nooooooo!" Kyoushi jumped up and ran into Inuyasha pounding into his leg.

Inuyasha growled, "Stupid pup." Inuyasha easily picked up Kyoushi by the back of his blue kimono. Inuyasha frowned and sniffed the kid, "You smell of an inu-hanyou." He said pulling the kid back to get a look at him.

Kyoushi was wearing a traditional blue haori and a dark blue hakama. He had black hair with silver dog-ears like Inuyasha, but smaller in size. He had golden eyes and small fangs and claws, which he was trying to use to get Inuyasha to let go, but they weren't that sharp yet.

Inuyasha frowned, "Stop squirming pup." Inuyasha growled out as he pulled his arm back ready to hit the pup, but something whizzed by ripping Kyoushi from his claws. Inuyasha glanced at Kyoushi seeing that he was pinned to a tree by the back of his haori with an arrow and Inuyasha then looked over at where the arrow came from.

Kagome lowered her bow holding back her tears. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha would go so low and to try and kill a child, "Inuyasha… osuwari…." She whispered as Inuyasha went down to the ground. Kagome ran over to him, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground, "What the hell? Are you trying to kill me with all those sits?" He yelled then looked around seeing he wasn't where he thought he was. Inuyasha sat up and looked around seeing all the blood and looked down at his claws that were covered in blood. He looked over at the human drowning in her own blood, already dead, "Did… I do this?" he asked quietly.

Kagome nodded her head sadly, "You transformed…." She said frowning slightly knowing how he always felt when he transformed and killed without a thought. She put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry… it was my fault. If I didn't get you so mad by sitting you all the time then… this wouldn't have happened." She said looking down biting her lower lip.

Inuyasha glared at her, "Don't you dare think that wench! It aint your fault!" He yelled standing up, "What are you doing here anyways? Weren't you supposed to go home or whatever?" He growled crossing his arms.

"Run! He kill you like he kill Haha-ue!" Kyoushi yelled at Kagome while he struggled again the arrow holding him to the tree.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked over at the toddler still pinned to the tree then at each other both realizing that their lives were about to take a drastic change.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Youkai – demon

Haha-ue – mother

Osuwari – sit (since sit may be used in a sentence not meaning to actually sit him or in Japanese it wouldn't have the same affect I'll use osuwari when Inuyasha flies to the ground and sit when it wouldn't happen)

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

AN: well I am planning on having this based on what happened in my role-play a few years ago. It was a fun twist in the role-play and I thought it might be fun to make it into a fanfic and see where it goes. Any ideas on what will happen would be nice. The chapters might be short until I can get the main plot going. Hehehe, evil plans coming to mind. Well, ja ne from Chise!


	2. What Happens Now?

Parenthood?

Summary: During a fight Inuyasha turns Full Youkai and goes on a rampage. Kagome tried to catch him in time, but the damage was done. What will they do with a toddler that just lost his parents?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but Kyoushi is mine….

Chapter two: What happens now?

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Last time:**

"_Run! He kill you like he kill Haha-ue!" Kyoushi yelled at Kagome while he struggled again the arrow holding him to the tree._

_Kagome and Inuyasha looked over at the toddler still pinned to the tree then at each other both realizing that their lives were about to take a drastic change._

**This time:**

Kagome stood up and walked over to Kyoushi taking the arrow out and holding him gently, "Do you really… have nowhere to go?" she asked quietly rocking him gently trying to get him to calm down.

Kyoushi frowned and shook his head, "Haha-ue was all." Kyoushi started crying all over again, "Haha-ue…" Kyoushi turned into Kagome and cried into her.

Kagome frowned at him and rocked him gently, "Shh shh, it's all right. Don't cry. We'll take care of you. You don't have to worry about anything." She said smiling. She rubbed his back trying to get him to relax.

Inuyasha walked over to them, "We'll do what now…?" he asked frowning, his arms crossed over his chest.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "You heard me! It's our fault so it's our responsibility to take care of him! He doesn't have anyone else! We can't just leave him! We need to do this Inuyasha." She said before turning a sweet smile down at Kyoushi, "Stop crying… everything will be all right." She said softly running her fingers through his hair, "Inuyasha and I will take care of you now. We'll be your parents for now." She said kissing his forehead.

Kyoushi looked up at them thinking about it. He looked over at Inuyasha before looking back at Kagome. He leaned against her and nodded his head slightly, "You can be my Kaa-san." He said as he closed his eyes feeling tired and easily falling asleep.

Inuyasha shook his head, but then smirked, "Ha, cant go home now, can ya." Inuyasha said smirking at her.

Kagome frowned, "Quiet, he's sleeping!" She said still rocking him, "We can't go searching for jewel shards either. It'll be too dangerous to do that now." She said back to him as she turned and started walking back to Kaede's, "We need to see the others to see if they have any ideas on what to do."

Inuyasha growled, "Damn pup. I don't see why we don't just leave him. He can take care of himself. I was around his age when I had to live on my own. I survived didn't I?" He muttered coldly as he reluctantly followed her back to Kaede's.

Kagome frowned and glanced back at Inuyasha, "It couldn't have been the best time of your life. If you had a chance to change that, wouldn't you? Would you really want what you went through put on someone else? A fellow hanyou at that."

Inuyasha just grumbled and looked away not replying. Maybe Kagome was right, but you'd never hear that from Inuyasha.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Kagome-sama, weren't you supposed to go home?" Asked Miroku standing up from watching the stew cooking on the fire.

"Miroku-kun, Sango-chan, we have a small problem." Kagome said as she walked into the hut looking at her two friends. She showed the small sleeping hanyou in her arms.

Sango went over to Kagome's side, "Kagome-chan, what happened? How did you go out and come back with a child?" she asked smiling slightly looking at the child, "He is a cutie though."

Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulder and looked down at it, "It looks like Inuyasha with Kagome's hair." He said then jumped down looking at the two of them, "Did you two have a kid together without us knowing?"

SMACK!

"Waaaaa!! Kagome, Inuyasha hit me!!" he wailed as he held the forming bump on the top of his head.

"Stupid brat. 'Course Kagome and I didn't have a kid. Like **I'd** ever do _THAT_ with someone as ugly as Kagome." He said coldly as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Inuuuyaaashaaa…"

Inuyasha looked behind him at Kagome as flames seemed to surround her. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head as he shrunk down in an attempt to escape Kagome's wrath.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled feeling most of her anger leave at the sight of Inuyasha plowing face first into the wooden floor.

"Kaa-san…?" Kyoushi asked opened his eyes after hearing all the yelling.

Kagome smiled brightly going from angry to happy within seconds, "Yes dear?" she asked sweetly.

Kyoushi yawned and stretched as much as he could, "It was loud." He said as he looked up at her.

Kagome shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Inuyasha was just being a jerk, but it's all taken care of." She said pointing to the Inuyasha stuck on the floor.

Kyoushi looked over at Inuyasha and laughed, "He flat on floor!" Kyoushi said pointing at Inuyasha.

Shippou shook his head, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Inuyasha is ruthless and would hit you even though you are a kid." He said crossing his arms.

Inuyasha pushed himself up and hit Shippou over the head, "What am I exactly…?" he muttered coldly. He looked up at Kyoushi giving him a warning glance, which stopped his laughing almost immediately. Inuyasha brushed himself off and sat up crossing his arms, "Now let's get this over with. What are we going to do with the pup? We need to collect the jewel shards." He said looking at them all.

Miroku thought for a few moments, "Well, do we know anything about his family?" he asked looking up at them.

Kagome looked down, "Actually… he…" Kagome glanced down at Kyoushi and covered his ears as best she could, "He lost his mother when Inuyasha went full youkai. Other than that I don't know much." She said looking at them.

Kyoushi pulled Kagome's hands off his ears, "I hear you." He said then thought back, "Haha-ue said that Chichi-ue had to leave and that he took ane-ue with him, but that was before I was born. I don't know where they went or where they are now." He said looking at everyone.

Inuyasha thought for a few moments, "You know why they had to leave?" He asked standing up and looking down at him and Kagome.

Kyoushi shook his head, "Nope. Haha-ue never said." He said looking up at Inuyasha and backing into Kagome more. He didn't really trust Inuyasha yet, even though he did look a bit different now than before.

Inuyasha kneeled down in front of Kyoushi and looked closely at him making Kyoushi back into Kagome more. Inuyasha grabbed his black hair, "Not many inu-youkai have black hair so… if we go off and ask around it wont be too hard to find him." He said as he finally sat back.

Kagome smiled, "You really want to help find Kyoushi's chichi-ue, Inuyasha?" She asked amazed that Inuyasha would willingly help.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Well, it'll get us out of here and we can search for jewel shards while we're out." He said smirking.

Everyone anime sweat dropped. Kagome sighed, "Well, I guess that's the best we can get out of him." She said a bit disappointedly before turning towards the others, "Do you guys want to come with us?" she asked not wanting them to feel like they were forced to come.

Sango nodded, "Of course we'll come along, Kagome-chan! We want to see the jewel finished and little Kyoushi back where he belongs." She said smiling with Miroku nodding behind her.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks guys." She said laughing slightly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "All right, all right. Enough, we'll leave in the morning so everyone get to sleep. We'll leave when the sun rises." He said before walking out of the hut.

The others ate dinner and prepared for their new journey tomorrow morning.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

AN: Ok not really a good ending for this chapter, but it's the best I can do for now. I'll make the next chapter better, or at least try to. Maybe add a little Kouga drama. Well, ja ne from Chise!


	3. The Journey Begins

Parenthood?

Summary: During a fight Inuyasha turns Full Youkai and goes on a rampage. Kagome tried to catch him in time, but the damage was done. What will they do with a toddler that just lost his parents?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but Kyoushi is mine….

Chapter three: The Journey Begins

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Last time:**

_Sango nodded, "Of course we'll come along, Kagome-chan! We want to see the jewel finished and little Kyoushi back where he belongs." She said smiling with Miroku nodding behind her._

_Kagome smiled, "Thanks guys." She said laughing slightly._

_Inuyasha crossed his arms, "All right, all right. Enough, we'll leave in the morning so everyone get to sleep. We'll leave when the sun rises." He said before walking out of the hut._

_The others ate dinner and prepared for their new journey tomorrow morning._

**This time:**

Inuyasha sat on the roof of Kaede's hut eagerly watching as the light of the sun started to appear from the horizon. Inuyasha growled to himself. He wanted to go and get the jewel shards, but the way that they had to travel was directly into the den of the wolf demon tribe. He was tired of Kouga going after Kagome again and again. Now that Naraku was gone, it only made his visits sooner.

It had been almost two years since Kagome fell through the well and released him from the tree. His relationship had grown stronger with Kagome, but it wasn't much more than what he had with Miroku and Sango. He would only admit to himself, but he always thought of Kagome as his. He smirked at the thought.

Inuyasha twitched his ear hearing the others start to get up and get ready for their journey. He sighed wishing that they could go around it, but that'd be weeks out of the way and there was no way in hell that he was going to waste that much time for Kouga.

At any rate, even though Kouga wasn't there physically, he was already pissing Inuyasha off and putting him in a bad mood. Adding the fact that the jewel shard search wasn't going to be their main concern didn't help lighten his mood. Today was going to be a bad day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome yawned and pushed herself out of bed. She saw the others still sleeping and started making breakfast. She let it simmer for a while as she stood up and walked out of the hut, "Inuyasha?" she asked knowing that he couldn't be that far away.

Inuyasha jumped down and landed in front of Kagome with his arms crossed across his chest and a scowl planted on his face, "What is it wench?" he asked coldly glaring at her.

Kagome frowned, but took a deep breath ignoring it, "Inuyasha please. Don't do this, not today." She said before she grabbed his arm and dragged him a bit away from the hut. She sighed and looked at him, "Inuyasha, I want you to be nice. Don't do what you always do to Shippou. Kyoushi just lost his mother and he doesn't need you picking on him. He's already afraid of you so you have to be extra nice to him, all right?"

Inuyasha glared at her, "I know what happened wench!" He yelled as he turned away from her and crossed his arms, "Fine, I'll try, but I wont promise anything." He said coldly.

Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha, "Thank you Inuyasha!" she grabbed his arm again, "Come on, Breakfast is almost done." She said dragging him back into the hut. As soon as they were in she let go of his arm and walked to the breakfast she started earlier.

The others had woken up earlier to find Kagome and Inuyasha missing so they all held smug looks as if they knew what was happening between the two. Inuyasha growled at them before finding a spot alone and sulking in it.

Kagome smiled, "All right everyone, breakfast is ready!" She said making plates for everyone. Kagome picked Kyoushi up and sat down with him in her lap. She smiled at him and fed him quietly, feeding herself every other bite.

Miroku finished his food and looked up at the others, "So, do we know where we're headed?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, I heard rumors that there is a black haired Inu youkai living in the eastern mountains." Inuyasha glared, "Unfortunately we have to go through the wolf demon territory if we want to get there." He added coldly.

Kagome sighed, "Which means that we'll probably run into Kouga…."

Kyoushi looked up at Kagome, "Is Kouga bad, Kaa-san?" he asked innocently curious on why it was so bad.

"Keh, that flea bag keeps trying to make Kagome his mate and claiming that he loves her or whatever." Inuyasha answered trying to hold back on his growl at the idea of losing Kagome to him.

Kyoushi frowned, "Why is bad?" he asked still confused.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, "It isn't just that he keeps claiming me to be his mate, it's just that he acts like I agreed to it. It wouldn't bother me so much if he at least asked or got the hint that I'm not interested." She said looking at the ground, "And I'd rather not deal with that today." Kagome looked up, "Hey, Inuyasha, are you sure we have to go that way?"

Inuyasha growled and nodded, "It'd take at least double the time to go around and beside, when we get near I don't doubt that Kouga will come running after your scent." Inuyasha responded, "But when he comes close I'll make sure that flea bag will get what's coming to him." Inuyasha smirked thinking of different ways to maim Kouga, trying to figure out which would be the most painful.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up holding Kyoushi, "Well, I think it'd be better if we get this over with now rather than later." She said as she grabbed her backpack and put it on. She smiled and looked over at her friends as they all got ready, "Let's go!" She said smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had stopped to make lunch. Inuyasha had jumped on every little thing said to him. Most the group avoided speaking to him. Shippou ended up getting more than a few lumps on his head. Even though Kyoushi made some remarks, Inuyasha kept his promise and didn't hit him, but did yell at him to shut up.

Kagome sighed and stood up walking over to Inuyasha, "Want some ramen?" she asked kneeling down in front of him and offering the bowl of ramen to him.

Inuyasha scoffed but took it, "What I want is to kill that flea bag instead of just waiting for him to show his ugly face." Inuyasha muttered slurping down his ramen in two seconds flat.

Kagome sat next to him and shook her head, "Inuyasha, please don't do that. Kouga's just… over imaginative."

Inuyasha glared over at her, "And you're protecting that flea bag, he deserves to die." He said coldly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Why do you want to do that so much? Why do you want to kill him?" she asked looking at him.

Inuyasha frowned and paused for a few moments, _'cause he's trying to take you away from me…'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, "Keh, 'cause the stupid wolf always gets in the way!" Inuyasha said turning away from her.

Kagome sighed again, "Sure Inuyasha." She muttered before she laid back and closed her eyes lying on her back.

Inuyasha frowned and looked down at Kagome, "Hey, get up wench. We aren't staying here forever." He said coldly.

Kagome ignored him, "We've been walking all morning. We need a break Inuyasha and now is as good as time as any." She responded coolly.

Kyoushi smiled seeing the two. He mostly remained quiet through the trip trying to understand everything. So far he thought that Miroku was a perv to stay away from, even though he wasn't a girl, he didn't really trust him. He figured that Sango seemed to really like Miroku though at the same time really hate him.

Kyoushi also figured that Kagome was Inuyasha's mate since Inuyasha was being overly protective of Kagome even though Kouga wasn't near. Inuyasha seemed to walk closer to Kagome compared to the others. The only thing weird about it was other than that Inuyasha wouldn't show any other signs of affection and Kagome didn't act like an inu mate.

Kyoushi stood up and sat down between Inuyasha and Kagome, "Kaa-san, Tou-san… I not understand."

Kagome sat up slightly, "What don't you understand?" she asked as she picked him up and set him in her lap. They hadn't had him for long, but Kagome couldn't get over how cute he was, plus he didn't mind when she played with his ears.

Kyoushi leaned back into Kagome, "Are Tou-san and Kaa-san mate?"

Inuyasha blushed madly while Kagome had a confused look on her face. Inuyasha hid his face, "Keh, no we're not! Why would you think that?!" Inuyasha yelled resisting hitting him for even asking that.

Kyoushi frowned, "Well, Tou-san is alway around Kaa-san and Tou-san alway protect Kaa-san. Oh and Tou-san not want Kouga to be by Kaa-san. Tou-san act like Kaa-san's mate."

Kagome frowned confused, "Is mate like dating or something?" Kagome asked not familiar with youkai terms since in her era only has humans.

Sango smiled hearing their conversation, "No, mating is like human marriages, but it's for life. Usually the male is more fierce when they are protecting their mate, that mates them harder to exterminate." She explained to Kagome making Kagome blush as much as Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head, "No honey, Inuyasha and I don't have a relationship like that. We're just traveling companions. I broke the Shikon no Tama so it's my responsibility to put it back together and Inuyasha helps because he wants the jewel to become a full demon. Inuyasha kills the bad youkai that have jewel shards and I'm the jewel shard detector." She added sadly though she tried to cover it with a smile.

Kyoushi frowned and shook his head as he looked over at Inuyasha, "Why would you want to be full youkai? Why would you want to be like you were before with Haha-ue?" he asked biting his lip to stop from crying.

Inuyasha glanced at them before turning his back to them, "It'll be different from then. It won't be like that." He said as he stood up and moved away from them.

Kagome frowned and sighed. She shook her head and looked at Kyoushi, "Don't worry about him. He'll get over it eventually." She said kissing his forehead. She glanced at Inuyasha before she whispered, "It just means that you got us more resting time." She laughed slightly and picked him up as she walked over to the shade of the tree and laid down with him.

Kyoushi smiled and snuggled up with Kagome. He closed his eyes and fell asleep since it was about time for his nap anyways. He felt comfortable with Kagome around since he knew that she'd protect him.

Inuyasha stood up and growled putting his hand on Tetsusaiga, "Damn flea bag is making an early appearance." Inuyasha said coldly as he moved in front of Kagome.

Kagome sighed slightly as she picked Kyoushi up gently. Kagome stood up behind Inuyasha as Kyoushi leaned against her shoulder still asleep.

Kouga's whirlwind stopped as Kouga stood in front of Inuyasha. He smirked and pushed Inuyasha side to get a better look at Kagome, "Well hello my- huh?" Kouga paused seeing Kagome was holding a small child. Kouga let his mouth drop, "Y-you… had a child?!" he yelled.

Inuyasha smirked and stood back in front of Kagome with his arms crossed, "Keh, what of it?" He asked not minding if Kouga thought that they had a child, if it got rid of him. Kagome blushed madly behind Inuyasha.

Kouga stood there dumbfounded, "Y-you… YOU NO GOOD HALF-BREED! YOU TAINTED **MY** KAGOME!"

Kagome glared at Kouga, "'Tainted'?"

Inuyasha and Kouga ignored Kagome and continued their fight, "She's not yours! She doesn't belong to you so you she can't be tainted! She'd be tainted if it were you!"

Kagome clenched her fists, "I'm right here guys…" She muttered as she glared at them both.

Kouga threw a punch at Inuyasha, "You stupid mutt! Kagome is mine! I claimed her a long time ago and you've gone and tainted her by having a half-breed pup!"

Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga as he dodged Kouga's punch. "We'll she aint yours now so why don't you just let me kill you!" Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled as she glared at him. Kagome set Kyoushi down with Sango and Miroku before walking up to Kouga, "Get this Kouga! I am not yours! I never have and never will be! If… **IF** we ever had 'pups' they would be 'half-breeds' just like Inuyasha!"

Kouga shrunk down afraid of Kagome's angry side, "Don't be silly Kagome… we'd never have pups. I wouldn't have any half-breeds around my den."

Kagome closed her eyes wishing that she had a necklace for Kouga so she could sit him to the core of the earth. Kagome glared at Kouga, "So you just want me around because **you** want me to though I'd obviously wouldn't be happy…?" Kagome paused as Kouga nodded, "Kouga… go… now! I don't want to see you again! If you **dare** come near me again I won't stop Inuyasha from killing you!" She yelled finally losing her temper.

Kouga didn't wait a second. The way Kagome looked now made him fear for his life. Kouga quickly disappeared.

Kagome stood where she was a while before she fell onto her knees sobbing.

Inuyasha glanced at the others after pushing himself from the ground. Everyone motioned for him to go to Kagome. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and gulped. She looked like she was about to murder someone and Inuyasha had learned that when she was pissed, you stayed away from her. But for once it wasn't his fault.

Miroku motioned for them to go find a hiding place since they all knew nothing would happen as long as they thought that they were watching.

Inuyasha went and stood beside Kagome. He frowned seeing her tears run down her face. Inuyasha kneeled down beside Kagome, "Hey. What's with the water works?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "I… I was so mean…. I… I said all those things. I know he'll probably hate me now. I just got so mad from everything he said and insulting hanyou's." Kagome looked down again, "I… can't believe that I lost it like that, but I just couldn't take it anymore…"

Inuyasha smirked and shook his head, "You're being too hard on yourself. What you did was amazing! You had Kouga with his tail between his legs!" Inuyasha said laughing slightly, "Besides, that stupid wolf had it coming to him." Inuyasha added in an attempt to stop her crying.

Kagome just nodded to him as she wiped at her eyes. She smiled slightly, "I guess it was kinda funny seeing how scared Kouga was." She said looking up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked, "I wouldn't doubt that we wont see a wolf for at least a few years. Even his pups are going to be scared of you." He said laughing slightly, "You can get pretty scary when you're really mad."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You shouldn't be talking, mister! What was all that about? Saying that Kyoushi was ours?" she said in mock anger.

Inuyasha frowned as his ears went flat against his head, "Well… you said that we should be acting like his parents right?"

"You know that's not what I meant." She said coldly, "What made you say that we had Kyoushi together?" she finished a little lighter in tone.

Inuyasha looked away blushing, "I just thought it'd make Kouga get away faster." He said turning his back to her more.

"Oh really?" She asked as she moved so that he was facing her, "Then why are you blushing?" she asked laughing at his blush.

Inuyasha looked down so that they couldn't make eye contact, "Whatever, we've wasted enough time here." Inuyasha stood up as he brushed himself off, "Get your lazy ass's in gear and let's get moving! We have a lot of land to cover and if we go now we might be able to stay in a village tonight!" Inuyasha yelled back to the others knowing they were spying on them.

Once Kagome got Kyoushi back to sleep they all started back on their journey to look for Kyoushi's father and sister and the occasional jewel shard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well, here's the next chapter. A bit longer of a chapter and a little fun with Kouga, Hehe. He won't be gone forever though. Well, ja ne from Chise.


	4. Rainy Day Fun

Parenthood?

Summary: During a fight Inuyasha turns Full Youkai and goes on a rampage. Kagome tried to catch him in time, but the damage was done. What will they do with a toddler that just lost his parents?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but Kyoushi is mine….

Chapter four: Rainy Day Fun

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**Last Time:**

_Inuyasha looked down so that they couldn't make eye contact, "Whatever, we've wasted enough time here." Inuyasha stood up as he brushed himself off, "Get your lazy ass's in gear and let's get moving! We have a lot of land to cover and if we go now we might be able to stay in a village tonight!" Inuyasha yelled back to the others knowing they were spying on them._

_Once Kagome got Kyoushi back to sleep they all started back on their journey to look for Kyoushi's father and sister and the occasional jewel shard._

**This Time: **

Kagome stretched and smiled, "Ahh a real bed!" she laughed glad that they were finally able to find a village to stay it. Kagome glared over at Inuyasha, "It only took a week to reach one. Even though **somebody** promised that we'd get to sleep inside a week ago!"

"I said 'might'! I didn't promise anything!" Inuyasha growled out crossing his arms and turning his back to her, "It's not my fault that you misunderstood me. Besides, we would have gotten here faster if you guys didn't want a break every few minutes."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Right, blame everyone else. You ate and slept with us Inuyasha. You needed the break too!" She said coldly as she picked up Kyoushi taking care of him before she moved onto breakfast.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Well you could thank me for finding a place that has a hot spring at least." Inuyasha said smirking knowing that the girls would love the hot spring and he would need it to make up for making them sleep outside for the last week. There wasn't anything worse than two girls in heat angry at you. He'd rather it be Miroku on the end of their wrath, not him.

Kagome smiled brightly, "There's a hot spring here!" she squealed as she went to her backpack. She dug out all her bathing supplies and stood up, "I'm going to take a bath then. I'm so sore, I really need it." She laughed as she walked to the door. She looked down as Kyoushi grabbed onto her leg before she was able to leave, "You want to go with?" she asked smiling down at him. After he nodded Kagome picked him up.

Sango stood up, "I'll go with you guys too. A bath in the hot spring would be nice." She said smiling and grabbing everything that she needed before joining them at the door.

"We'll be gone for a while." She waved as she walked out the door. She walked towards the front door and opened the door.

"Uhhh Kagome-chan…."

Kagome walked out the door only to get hit in the face with cold pouring rain. Kagome quickly walked back in already completely soaked.

"It's storming outside right now. I don't suggest you go out there." Said the front door man smiling innocently at the three of them.

Kagome growled as she walked towards the room with Sango quickly behind, "You coulda said something sooner." Kagome muttered under her breath at the front door man. After Sango was in she slammed their room door shut.

"But you could always use the indoor hot spring at the back of the inn." Finished the front door man not even noticing that they were already gone, "Have a nice day."

Kagome set Kyoushi down and went back to her backpack. She pulled out an alternative pair of clothes for herself before sighing and looking over at Kyoushi, "As soon as the weather gets better we're going to buy you more clothes." She said since she didn't have anything dry to change him into.

Inuyasha smirked seeing that they were soaked. He heard that it was raining, but apparently Kagome had to see for herself. Inuyasha intelligently stayed quiet about it knowing better than to say something. He didn't want to be sat more times than he could count.

Kagome went behind the screen and changed quickly. She grabbed a small blanket and grabbed Kyoushi, "Until your clothes dry you're just going to have to wear this, all right?" She quickly undressed him and put the blanket around him, which managed to wrap around him a few times. She smiled and picked him up. She kissed his head before going to sit with the others. She sighed, "Well, we can't go anywhere since it's storming. I guess this will be a day off." She said glad to have a break from all the walking though she needed to go home as soon as she could. She was running low on supplies since Inuyasha wouldn't let her go back the last time they were there.

Miroku nodded, "Well, it'll be nice to relax." Miroku looked at Kyoushi, "You know, we've been traveling for a week now, but we still don't know much abut you Kyoushi." He said as he leaned back slightly.

Kyoushi smiled shyly and hid his face in Kagome. He shrugged, "I ok." He said looking down and playing with the edge of the blanket. He glanced up at Kagome seeing that she wanted him to say something. Kyoushi shrugged, "What you know?" he asked

"How old are you?" asked Shippou sitting closest to Kagome.

Kyoushi frowned thinking for a few moments before holding up two fingers, "two, I think." He said trying to think back, but they didn't celebrate his birthday or anything and he didn't know how to count that well.

Shippou laughed slightly, "Yay, finally I'm not the youngest!" He cheered, "But still, you look too small to be two. Are you sure that you're that old?"

Inuyasha hit Shippou over the head, "You're smaller than he is dummy." Inuyasha muttered rolling his eyes, "Besides, hanyou and youkai grow slower than humans, you should know that stupid."

Kyoushi smiled and laughed when Inuyasha stood up for him. Kagome frowned though, "Inuyasha… don't push it." She scolded before looking down at Kyoushi, "All right, well, is there anything else anyone was curious about?" she asked brushing Kyoushi's hair out of his face.

Sango nodded to Kagome's question, "Yeah, you look like Inuyasha, besides the hair color and your size. Are you guys related or something?" she asked a little unsure.

Kyoushi looked at Inuyasha before he shook his head, "I not know. I inu-hanyou." He said, as he looked from Sango to Inuyasha unsure how to explain it since he didn't really know anyone else besides his mother.

Inuyasha shook his head to them, "We may be related because we both have inu-youkai blood, but there isn't anything that says we're brothers or anything if that's what you're thinking. Maybe far relatives." Inuyasha said to help clear it up since he knew Kyoushi couldn't say much about it being only two.

"Anything else?" Kagome asked subconsciously stroking Kyoushi's hair.

"I not know much about you." Kyoushi said looking at everyone. Since everyone was trying to find out about him he thought that maybe he could find out about all of them.

Kagome nodded, "I guess you're right. I guess we'll just go around and say something about ourselves." Kagome suggested looking at the others.

Shippou jumped up, "I'll start!" He yelled before sitting down, "Well… I'm a full kitsune youkai. I also lost Haha and Chichi a while ago from the Thunder Brothers, but it wasn't long after that Kagome and Inuyasha came around. They helped me defeat the Thunder Brothers and get revenge. Ever since then I decided to come along with them. A lot of weird things happened and Inuyasha's a jerk. He's rude to elders and doesn't care if you're small 'cause he'll hit you anyways."

Inuyasha growled and punched Shippou in the head, "She said talk about yourself not me!" He yelled crossing his arms, "Stupid runt." He muttered moving back to against the wall away from everyone else.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Well I guess I'm next huh?" Sango took in a deep breath, "Well, I had a good life, before Naraku came around. Naraku controlled my brother to kill our village demon slayers and even our father. Then Naraku killed my brother and used a jewel shard to make him forget his past. After we defeated Naraku, all we found was Kohaku's jewel shard. But, I'm all right with it." Sango grabbed Miroku's hand, "I know it's better that way. It's better where he is now than being controlled or not being able to remember your past." She said smiling slightly, "Naraku hasn't all been horrible. That's what brought us all together. It's how I met Miroku since he had a kazaana in his hand from Naraku. It's gone now and I'm getting married to this perv-womanizer here in a month." She said laughing slightly squeezing his hands gently.

Miroku shook his head, "Now now, I am no pervert or womanizer." He said holding up his hands, "It's all just a misunderstanding is all that it is." He said smiling 'innocently'.

Kyoushi shook his head, "I here a week and know you are. You alway do thing Haha-ue and Chichi-ue do but with everyone." He said nodding slightly.

Inuyasha laughed, "Even the pup knows you are." Inuyasha shook his head, "And everyone's worried that **I'd** be the bad influence. Keh!"

Miroku glared, "Oh and no one doubts that you would be. Have we forgotten that you're the one that can't decide between two girls? And not to mention that one of them is dead and you still can't decide. It's been two years and frankly I'm amazed that Kagome-sama has put up with you for so long."

Inuyasha growled and stood up, "I'll kill you monk!" Inuyasha yelled as he cracked his knuckles. Inuyasha launched himself at Miroku, but Miroku jumped up and ran to the other side of the room.

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" Kagome yelled sending Inuyasha to the ground, "I don't even know who I'm more mad at!"

Sango stood up and grabbed Miroku, "Uhh Kagome-chan, I think I'll take Miroku and we'll see you in the morning." She said before quickly finding another room to stay in since she knew that Inuyasha probably wouldn't hesitate to kill Miroku in his sleep. Shippou went with them figuring that being around Inuyasha right now would mean a few more bumps on his head and he didn't want that.

Kyoushi walked over to where Kagome was, "Kaa-san, are you all right?" He asked a little hesitantly.

Kagome nodded and picked Kyoushi up, "Yeah honey, I'm all right." She said smiling and kissing his forehead. She sighed and shook her head, "It was nothing don't worry about it all right." She said pushing back her tears.

Inuyasha stood up after the spell wore off, "I'm going to go take a look around the village."

"But Tou-san, it's raining out." Kyoushi said looking away from Kagome and over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't mind a little rain. Besides, I need to do something to cool down before I kill him. Rain wouldn't be that bad." Inuyasha said before glancing at Kagome then quickly leaving the inn, _'Do I really hurt her that much?'_ he thought as he started to walk out.

Kyoushi looked over at Kagome, "Kaa-san, why he act like that? What was Miroku-kun talk about? I not understand." He said holding onto her wondering what was going on.

Kagome sighed, "I guess I should explain about us." Kagome paused thinking about what to say, "Well, about me, I'm from a different time. I travel through a well, which is why I have 'weird looking' clothes." She said motioning to her school uniform. Kagome smiled seeing Kyoushi's amazed look, "I am Kikyou's reincarnation. I have to protect the Shikon no Tama and make sure that it stays pure, but I accidentally shattered the jewel. We've almost finished the jewel since Naraku had most of the shards. Inuyasha is obsessed with getting the jewel shards back to the original jewel so that he could wish on it to become a full youkai-"

"What? Why?! Why he want to do that?! Why he want to be bad? He want to kill?" He asked remembering that Inuyasha was full youkai when he killed his mother. Kyoushi shook his head feeling tears come to his eyes remembering his mother being killed.

Kagome frowned and rocked Kyoushi, "Shh shh. It's ok. Calm down. Shh." She cooed as she rubbed his back and tried to get him to relax again. After a few minutes she finally got him calmed down, "Inuyasha is hanyou and he has had a bad past because he was a hanyou. So Inuyasha thinks that if he uses the jewel to become full youkai it'll make everything better. Then he'll be like Sesshoumaru, his brother, and his father and wouldn't be looked down on anymore." Kagome smiled seeing the look on Kyoushi's face, "I don't know why he wants to change either. There's nothing wrong with being a hanyou. I like you and Inuyasha just the way you are! Because you both are just so cute!" She said kissing Kyoushi's forehead and hugging him.

Kyoushi laughed and pushed Kagome away slightly, "But what Miroku-kun say about?" he asked since Kagome hadn't explained that part yet.

Kagome sighed slightly, "I told you I was Kikyou's reincarnation. Well, Kikyou was Inuyasha's lover. Back then, Inuyasha was going to use the jewel to become human for Kikyou. They were planning on living their lives together, but then Naraku came around and tore them apart. Naraku tricked them to betray the other. He tricked Kikyou into sealing Inuyasha to the Goshinboku. Kikyou died following Inuyasha into death, but that's where I come along. I fell through the well into this time and freed Inuyasha from the tree. Then Kikyou was brought back using black magic." Kagome paused looking at Kyoushi.

"Inuyasha still loves Kikyou. That's all there is too it really. Kikyou can't live here on earth forever so she wants to bring Inuyasha to hell with her. That way they can spend eternity with each other." Kagome said smiling sadly.

Kyoushi watched Kagome and frowned. He leaned against her, "If Inuyasha not stay then I will! I not let Kaa-san be alone." He said hugging her.

Kagome laughed and shook her head, "You can't Kyoushi-chan. That's why we're doing this. We're trying to find your real Otou-san so that you can stay with family. Besides, after the jewel is finished, I'm going to go back to my era to live the rest of my life with my friends and family. After the jewel is finished I wont have any reason to stay here." She said as she brushed his hair back.

Kagome set Kyoushi down and stood up, "It's been a while, let's see if your clothes are dry yet." She said smiling again as she walked over to his clothes by the fire. She smiled, "Looks like they are! I'm sure they'll be more comfortable than that blanket, huh?" She said as she quickly changed him.

Inuyasha walked in and sat down. He sat away from them and kept his back towards them, "The storm is clearing up so we'll head out as soon as we can." He said coldly to them. _'So she plans on leaving after all this? After the jewel is finished she's just going to go and leave? How could she just leave me like that?'_ Inuyasha thought having over heard the last bit of their conversation before coming into the room.

Kagome frowned, "No we're not. Miroku probably won't come out of the room until he is sure that you've calmed down enough to not kill him on the spot. I'm not going anywhere until I get my time in the hot spring! I'm barely able to move everything hurts and I have a headache from everything." She said lying back exhausted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Well why don't you go take a bath now? They have a small spring inside at the back of the inn. I found it while walking around the place." Inuyasha stated as he moved back towards them trying to play off that he hadn't heard them talking no matter how much it upset him.

Kagome smiled, "They do?! Really?!" Kagome jumped up and ran over to her backpack grabbing everything that she had took out before. She looked over at Kyoushi, "Do you still want to join me?" she asked smiling more brightly at him.

Kyoushi looked back at Inuyasha then over at Kagome. He looked in between the two, "Can Inuyasha come with us?" He asked looking over at Kagome.

Kagome smiled still and fought back the blush that threatened to overcome her face. She shook her head, "No, you remember what we were talking about. It wouldn't be right for Inuyasha to come. I'm sure he wouldn't want to either." She said avoiding looking at Inuyasha.

Kyoushi nodded, "All right, just us then. Let's go." He said as he walked forwards and grabbed her hand walking out with her to find the hot spring.

Inuyasha watched them leave and sighed as he sat down. He looked at the ground thinking about what else they were talking about before he came, _'I wonder what else they were talking about. What happened? Why is Kyoushi calling me Inuyasha now? Maybe they were talking about how she wouldn't want someone like me thought of being with her. If Kyoushi called us both Kaa-san and Tou-san it'd mean that we were together. I know she wouldn't want anyone to think that. Maybe it'd be better if I stayed away from her for a while.'_ He shook his head as he laid down sulking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoushi looked up at Kagome after they got into the hot spring, "So, if Inuyasha hurt you, then why you here?" he asked holding onto her since he didn't know how to swim yet.

Kagome shook her head, "I may really like Inuyasha, but he'll only love Kikyou. I know that's true and that it'll only be that way. I've past that already. For now it's enough to just be at his side." She said kissing his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hey well, kinda a filler chapter, but I wanted to try and get things cleared up with Kyoushi. Yeah, he looks like Kagome and Inuyasha's son, which causes the confusion (which is oh so fun), but he isn't. He's and inu hanyou so that's why they look similar. Nothing that much deeper than that. Anything else you don't understand don't be afraid to ask.

Also about the translations, I used the differences to help keep things separate. Haha-ue means the same as Kaa-san, but Haha-ue is used when referring to your own while Kaa-san is commonly used for mother. So it's just recognizing that Kyoushi hasn't forgotten his real parents compared to his adoptive ones. Chichi-ue is the same as Tou-san. ((Though Tou-san and Kaa-san are actually mommy and daddy since the formal is **O**kaa-san and **O**tou-san.))

And on one last note, I might not be able to post in a while (of who knows how long). I've got a stupid headache that's apparently built up an immunity to pain reliever so I'm taking a little break to help get it to leave me alone. I've also got a few things to deal with along with school started in a few weeks. Gah, that'd be horrible. Having the same teacher that failed me back in freshman year. I wonder if he still hates me. I guess I'll find out.

I lied, also I'm sorry about misspellings and whatnot. My laptop is getting old so the 'o' key only works when you push it from the top left corner. If there are some missing o's then that's probably why. I have a weird eye thing where if things are wrong, it'll fix it so that I don't see the wrong word or spelling. It's sometimes good, but my eyes don't like me so most time it's a pain. So I'm sorry and if it gets so bad you can't understand.


	5. Heartbreak Birthday

Parenthood?

Summary: During a fight Inuyasha turns Full Youkai and goes on a rampage. Kagome tried to catch him in time, but the damage was done. What will they do with a toddler that just lost his parents?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but Kyoushi is mine….

Chapter five: Heartbreak Birthday

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Last Time:**

_Inuyasha watched them leave and sighed as he sat down. He looked at the ground thinking about what else they were talking about before he came, 'I wonder what else they were talking about. What happened? Why is Kyoushi calling me Inuyasha now? Maybe they were talking about how she wouldn't want someone like me thought of being with her. If Kyoushi called us both Kaa-san and Tou-san it'd mean that we were together. I know she wouldn't want anyone to think that. Maybe it'd be better if I stayed away from her for a while.' He shook his head as he laid down sulking._

_Kyoushi looked up at Kagome after they got into the hot spring, "So, if Inuyasha hurt you, then why you here?" he asked holding onto her since he didn't know how to swim yet._

_Kagome shook her head, "I may really like Inuyasha, but he'll only love Kikyou. I know that's true and that it'll only be that way. I've past that already. For now it's enough to just be at his side." She said kissing his head_

**This Time:**

"Keh, I can't believe it! We got there and nothing! Not even a trace of anything **ever** being there! No more rumors, no nothing." Inuyasha complained as they were starting to reach Kaede's village. "What a waste of time." He muttered for the thousandth time.

They had made it to the mountains and nothing. There wasn't anything there. Not even something to give them to where they were supposed to go from there. There was no village, no barrier hiding anything, just mountains and rocks, barely any demons, none inu youkai. Inuyasha had been complaining about it ever since they decided to just go back to Kaede's hut and try to figure out what to do next.

Kagome on the other hand was rather pleased. To be honest, she was growing attached of Kyoushi already and didn't want to give him up, but she knew she would when she had to. Right now she had more time with him and she was glad for that. She really needed to go back and get supplies though. She had run out of most everything since she had went two more weeks than what she planned on going.

The only thing she didn't like about the trip back was, after she had talked to Kyoushi about what was going on between her and Inuyasha, Inuyasha had decided to stay far away from her. When they stopped for a break, he'd take his food right away and move to the other side of the camp from her. When they were walking, he would be in front and she would be in back. When she moved towards the front to walk with Inuyasha, he would either jump further ahead or move towards the back of the group. He barely talked to her either. When he did say something to her it was rude and usually it was an insult or order.

What made it worse was the fact that it was almost her birthday and the anniversary of when she first came into this era, when she first met Inuyasha. She wanted it to be special and spend some time alone with Inuyasha, but it looked like that wouldn't happen. Not if he was avoiding her.

Kagome looked up hearing the others groan as they started to go up another hill. They had been walking since they got up, barely having time to eat breakfast in the morning. Inuyasha had been colder and hadn't let them take any breaks. It was already past lunch. They were hungry and tired and needed a break, even though Inuyasha wouldn't listen to any of them and kept pushing them further. Kagome smirked and looked down at Kyoushi getting an idea. She picked him up and whispered her plan to get Inuyasha to stop for rest.

Kyoushi smiled listening to her plan and nodded. He jumped down from Kagome's arms and ran ahead to Inuyasha. Kyoushi grabbed Inuyasha's hand, "Hi Inuyasha." He greeted simply.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked down feeling someone grab his hand. He smirked slightly, "Hey pup." He said holding Kyoushi's hand back. He had grown closer to Kyoushi during their travels as well. Not a real close relationship, but Inuyasha acknowledged him more and even did things for him when he wouldn't for anyone else.

Kyoushi glanced at the others before looking up at Inuyasha, "What wrong with Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glanced down at him before looking forwards, "I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing wrong with me." He muttered coldly, glaring slightly ahead of him, _'Is it that obvious?'_ He thought to himself.

Kyoushi frowned and pulled back a little so that he was walking more behind him, but still holding Inuyasha's hand. He looked at the ground, "Well… Inuyasha is meaner." He said only looking at his feet, a little afraid to look up at Inuyasha. He knew about Inuyasha's temper, and even though Inuyasha never hit him yet, he saw Inuyasha hit Shippou a lot when he was angry at him.

Inuyasha looked down at Kyoushi and sighed slightly. He gently pulled Kyoushi so that he wasn't trailing behind him anymore, "I'm fine, all right? I'm not mad, I'm not upset, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong." He stated trying to not use a cold tone. Kagome would kill him if he hurt Kyoushi in any way, whether he was ignoring her or not.

Kyoushi looked up at Inuyasha when he was jerked forwards. He nodded slightly, "All right…. But why you not let them rest? Everyone is sleepy. I really sleepy too and Kaa-san carry me most the trip."

Inuyasha looked down at Kyoushi before looking back at the others seeing that they did seem like they were going to pass out if they didn't get some rest soon. Kagome looked worse off since she was carrying her backpack full of books that she was studying for school and she had been carrying Kyoushi most the trip on top of the other weight. Inuyasha looked forward guessing that they only had a few more hours to walk. Inuyasha growled slightly, "Fine, we'll rest for a **little** while. We're almost there so we're not going to be stopped long so whatever you have to do, do it and do it quick." Inuyasha said letting go of Kyoushi's hand and jumping off somewhere until it would be time to go again.

Kyoushi smiled at his job well done and ran back to Kagome, "See, I did it Kaa-san!" He said happily as he hugged her.

Kagome smiled and dropped her bag to the ground. She sighed as she sat down, "You did really good, Kyoushi-chan." She said smiling at him and kissing his forehead. She laid down, "It's SO good to get a break from walking!" She said closing her eyes, "I think there's one pack of instant noodles you guys can make and maybe some snacks, but that's all I have left."

Sango frowned, "Aren't you going to have any, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked knowing that Kagome needed to eat something too since lately she hadn't been eating as much as she used to and they all missed most of breakfast.

Kagome shook her head to the question, "I'll eat once we get back to Kaede's. I'm not that hungry right now and I want to take a nap." She said keeping her eyes closed as she slowly went to sleep ending the conversation at that.

Inuyasha walked back towards the camp about a half an hour later. He saw the others were almost done eating and frowned seeing that they weren't ready yet. He rolled his eyes and went to Kagome's backpack to get something for him, but found it empty. He growled and went to the front of the group, "You humans almost ready? You can finish resting when we get there. It aint that far away from here so I don't want to hear any more complaining, from anyone." Inuyasha said as he turned to face them, his arms crossed over his chest.

The others stood up and got ready to leave, but Kagome didn't move from the ground. Inuyasha frowned and walked over to her and shook her, "Hey, time to get moving. Get up you lazy wench." Inuyasha growled when Kagome still refused to move, "I should just leave you here." He muttered as he picked her up and set her on his back. He draped her arms over his shoulders as his one arm went under her to hold her on his back. Inuyasha stood up, "One of you carry her bag." He ordered as he started to move, but stopped when Kyoushi pulled on his pants. Inuyasha looked down at him, "What is it now pup?" he asked.

Kyoushi frowned and looked down, "I tired…" He said quietly thinking that Inuyasha was mad at him since he tricked him into stopping to rest for a while. It was time for Kyoushi's nap and he didn't think that he'd go much longer before he'd fall asleep standing.

Inuyasha sighed, "What am I? A horse?" Inuyasha muttered as he kneeled down and picked Kyoushi up with his free arm, "You're going to have to hold on tight, all right?" he asked. He held Kyoushi and made sure that neither Kagome nor Kyoushi would fall from him as he stood up again.

Shippou laughed seeing Inuyasha slightly slouched over so Kagome wouldn't fall but having Kyoushi hanging off the front of him as well. He heard Inuyasha growl at him to shut up and did immediately knowing Inuyasha would somehow manage to hit him.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she started to come to. Apparently not eating and doing a lot of exercise was a bad combination. She felt awful. She didn't want to move, just go back to sleep. 

She shifted slightly wondering why it felt like she was already moving when she was still half asleep and clearing not walking on her own. Her brows knotted together in confusion wondering why she felt something warm underneath her and what was hitting her in the face every other second.

She slowly started to open her eyes seeing only red for a few moments before something soft and silver hit her face again. She focused her eyes seeing Inuyasha's red haori and swaying silver hair. She smiled slightly knowing this spot very well. She turned her head and set it more on his shoulder than his back, "Inuyasha…?" she asked quietly not being able to get her voice right away. "What happened?"

When she didn't get a response from him, she looked away, _'I guess he still doesn't want me near him. He didn't really have a choice in carrying me this time. He usually has to carry me around everywhere. I couldn't even walk a few more hours to Kaede's village without him having to carry me. Kikyou's much stronger than I am. She probably never needed Inuyasha to carry her around. Inuyasha doesn't want someone weak like me around when he can have Kikyou. Maybe I should leave. Kikyou can find the shards as well as I can. They don't need me around. Inuyasha doesn't even __**want**__ me around…. _

'_A break wouldn't be so bad either. I'll feel bad for leaving Kyoushi for so long, but I don't think I can face Inuyasha, not like this, not right now. I have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on and it'll be nice to be with my family and friends for a while as well. I haven't seen them in months._

'_There aren't any rumors of where Kyoushi's family is right now, so it's not like I have something I have to do here that can't wait a while.'_ She thought as she looked around to see where they were. Apparently she had been asleep for a few hours since they weren't far from Kaede's at all.

She pushed against Inuyasha, "I can walk." She muttered as she pushed herself off of Inuyasha's back not waiting for him to even kneel down. She walked over to Sango and took her bag from her, "We're not far from the well, so I'm just going to go back to my era and rest up there. I have a lot of supplies to get and schoolwork I need to catch up on anyways. I'll see you guys in a few weeks or so." She said quickly before she turned and ran off towards the well. She didn't really know when she was going to come back, but she needed to get Kyoushi back home, then she'd leave for good.

Inuyasha just shrugged it off. He wasn't planning on letting her stay a few weeks in her era. As soon as they heard a rumor he was going to get her and then they were going to leave. No arguments. Inuyasha stood up straight and popped his back before walking towards Kaede's again. "Hurry up." He yelled back at the others who hadn't started walking yet. They were still a bit shocked on Kagome's behavior, but weren't surprised.

Miroku shook his head slightly as he looked down, "I wonder why Inuyasha always has to drive Kagome-sama away. We didn't even make it back to Kaede's hut before she left."

Inuyasha growled and look back at him, "How the hell is this my fault?!" he yelled back at Miroku.

"Because you kept ignoring her whenever she tried to talk to you! You know how much she likes you and you just blow her off like you do when Kikyou comes around except you didn't even need Kikyou this time!" Shippou yelled from Sango's shoulder, brave because he knew he could hide behind Sango before Inuyasha could hurt him.

"And on top of that it's her birthday in a few days. She told me about what she was planning on doing with all of us on birthday, but she won't be able to do it if she's spending her birthday in her era." Sango said looking at the ground more talking to herself than the others.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, _'Shit… it's her birthday soon. I forgot all about that. It's also when she freed me from the tree… when we first met.'_ Inuyasha stopped once they arrived at Kaede's hut, _'I thought she didn't really care since she was planning on leaving when the jewel is complete… but then why would she be hurt if I didn't say anything to her? If it mattered to her then why would she just leave after the journey is done? It doesn't make sense. Stupid wench can't make up her mind. I bet she does it just to confuse me…'_ Inuyasha set Kyoushi down on a bed so he could finish resting. "I have to go do something. Watch him, I'll be back in a few days." Inuyasha said as he went out of the hut and went off into the forest.

The others looked at each other. All of them thinking the same thing, "I wonder what he's doing?" They all smirked, each getting a different idea on what he was doing.

* * *

**Three day's later**

Inuyasha walked back towards the well smirking. He checked his kimono seeing that he still had what he went out to get. Inuyasha stopped by the well, but looked up hearing Kyoushi's crying from there. He frowned, "What the hell did they do now?" He muttered to himself before jumping off to Kaede's hut.

Opening the door, Inuyasha looked at the others. They looked like they hadn't slept in days and everyone either had something in their ears or their hands covering their ears. Inuyasha went to Kyoushi and picked him up, "Hey, quiet down pup." He said trying to soothe Kyoushi down to get him to stop crying meanwhile he glared at the others, "What the hell happened?" he asked coldly.

Everyone sighed in relief as Kyoushi finally stopped crying, "He woke up and just started crying. He hasn't stopped, not for sleeping or eating or anything. We couldn't get him to stop no matter what we tried." Miroku explained as he let out a yawn, "We couldn't leave him alone so none of us has slept in days. It's really hard to sleep when you have a screaming kid in the same room."

Inuyasha sighed, "Well, I need to go to Kagome's era for a few days-"

"NO!" they all yelled at the same time.

"If you leave he'll start crying again-" Sango started

"And I don't think any of us can take much more of that." Miroku finished.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Whenever I screw up and send Kagome home everyone begs me to go and bring her back, but now you're on my side because I actually want to go there…" Inuyasha paused for a few moments, "You guys are just going to have to deal with Kyoushi because I need to go through the well, at least for tonight. It's not like Kyoushi can go through the well-"

"Have you tried?" Shippou put in again before Inuyasha could finish.

Inuyasha frowned, "No one but Kagome and I can get through the well. You guys know that." He stated simply.

"You never know unless you try." Miroku added in willing to do almost anything to make sure Inuyasha kept Kyoushi quiet at least for a few hours. He wanted sleep and some peaceful time alone with Sango.

Inuyasha glanced at Kyoushi seeing that he was holding onto him. It'd probably take at least an hour to get him to let go and he didn't think he'd have too much time since it was getting late. Inuyasha sighed giving in, "All right… I'll give it a try, but I'm going to Kagome's era whether it works or not." He said as he went towards the well with everyone closely following him.

He stopped and looked back at the others, "Anything happens and it's all on your heads." He muttered before looking down at Kyoushi, "I want you to hold tight, pup. If it works you'll get to see Kagome, so you have want it to work." He said before stepping on the lip of the well, _'not to mention if this doesn't work you'll be crying for more reasons than missing Kagome…'_ he thought seeing the drop from where he was standing to the bottom. He glanced at the others again before jumping down into the well.

The others rushed over to the side of the well seeing nothing but the dirt at the bottom. They all cheered and ran back to Kaede's hut to get three days worth of sleep that they missed.

Shippou only made it a few steps before he fell down asleep. Miroku grabbed Sango's butt and Sango knocked him out outside Kaede's hut. Sango was the only one making it to sleep in a bed.

* * *

Inuyasha felt the familiarity of time travel engulf him. He looked at his arms seeing that Kyoushi was still there, safe and sound. He smirked seeing that he wouldn't have to explain an injured Kyoushi to Kagome when she came back. 

Kyoushi had seen the long jump to the bottom and closed his eyes in fear, wondering what Inuyasha was thinking for jumping in it like that. When he didn't hit the bottom he opened his eyes seeing only a mixture of blues and lights around him. He looked up seeing Inuyasha was smirking. He frowned wondering what was going on. He leaned against Inuyasha and closed his eyes again. It seemed like Inuyasha knew what was going on so Kyoushi didn't panic, though he was scared out of his mind.

Inuyasha landed softly on the other side of the well, "Welcome to Kagome's home." He said to Kyoushi before he jumped out of the well. He walked up the stairs of the well shrine and made sure that no one was around to see him and Kyoushi. He ran over to Kagome's window and jumped up to it.

The room was empty so he wouldn't have to worry about running into Kagome. Inuyasha opened the window quietly and climbed in. He set Kyoushi down on the bed, "I want you to stay here and hide whenever someone comes in here that isn't me." He ordered him.

Kyoushi frowned shaking his head as he grabbed onto Inuyasha's haori sleeve before he could leave, "No go…" He said biting his lip as his tears started up again. He was afraid and didn't want the only thing he knew to leave. Everything was weird and he never saw anything like this before. Wherever he was, was a strange place to him.

Inuyasha shook his head no, "I'll only be gone a few minutes. I heard you haven't eaten in a while and know you're hungry. I am hungry too, so I'll bring up something for the both of us. Stay in this room and don't break anything. I don't need Kagome more mad at me." He said before he stood up and left closing the door behind him.

Inuyasha walked down the stairs and ran into Mrs. Higurashi in the hall, "Inuyasha! You're here. It's so nice of you to come on my daughter's birthday, but she's out with her friends right now and probably won't be coming back for a few hours. Are you hungry? You look like you haven't eaten in a while. The way Kagome came back here the other day, I'm not surprised if you eat all my food in the kitchen." She laughed as she started heading back towards the kitchen figuring he'd be hungry and was going to make some whether he refused or not.

Inuyasha nodded slightly, "Uhh yeah… right…" Inuyasha shook his head and followed her to the kitchen. He didn't want to tell her about Kyoushi until it was the right time. Besides, Kagome would be able to explain it better than he could. She was there to see what happened. It was mostly black for him he grimaced at the memory. He didn't like when he transformed like that. He could never control himself, but with the jewel he would be able to. It'd be different when he had the jewel.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded to what he called an answer and went to work, "Don't worry, I'm sure I can make enough to last you a lifetime." She laughed amused with feeding Inuyasha. He always had a big appetite.

After the giant bowl of ramen was made, Inuyasha turned from Mrs. Higurashi, "I'm going to wait for Kagome up in her room, but I want it to be a surprise so don't tell her I'm there." He said before going up there, _'Cause if you tell her I'm there she'll probably just turn around a leave….'_ Inuyasha ate half of the bowl on his way up to Kagome's room.

He opened the door and saw Kyoushi sitting on Kagome's desk chair, "Good hiding spot…" Inuyasha muttered before he set the bowl on the desk, "That's for you so eat up." Inuyasha said before he went back and closed the door. He sighed and laid back on the bed. He hadn't slept that much either and didn't mind resting. It seemed like Kagome wouldn't be back for a long while.

Kyoushi finished the bowl and looked back seeing Inuyasha was asleep on the bed. He yawned realizing that he hadn't slept in a few days and was really tired. He tried to get on the bed with Inuyasha, but couldn't reach or pull himself up. He frowned in frustration and tried to find somewhere else to sleep instead. He smiled seeing a basket of clothes by the door. He climbed in it and covered himself in the clothes to keep warm as he fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she walked in the front door. The lights were off all over so she decided to be quiet. Everyone was asleep and she didn't want to wake them up when they didn't have to. She slipped off her shoes and walked up the stairs just wanting to go to bed. 

Her friends had come over unannounced saying that they were going to take her somewhere on her birthday. She was turning 18 so her friends we're going everywhere they couldn't go when they were 17. She just wanted to be home in her bed moping. She didn't feel like partying. She missed someone too much. Thinking about him almost brought her to tears more than once tonight, but at the same time brought anger for him doing this to her.

She sighed as she opened her room door. She dropped her jacket on the laundry basket before walking over to her bed not bothering to turn on the light. She knew where everything was and just wanted to get this day over with so she can figure out what to do next in her 'life'.

She fell back on her bed and snuggled up with her unusually warm pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep until she felt warm breath hit her face. Her eyes snapped opened when she felt arms start to go around her waist. She jumped off the bed and screamed her head off not knowing what else was in her bed with her.

After the scream Inuyasha jumped up alert wondering what was attacking. Being hanyou he could see better in the dark and saw that there was nothing there besides Kagome and him. He sat on the floor, after having fallen out of bed with her surprise scream, and covered his sensitive ears from her non-stop screaming.

Her family, hearing Kagome's scream, ran into her room to see what was going on. Mrs. Higurashi turned on the lights to see what was going on. Souta laughed seeing Kagome screaming on the opposite side of the room from the bed and Inuyasha covering his ears on the floor.

After the light came on Kagome stopped screaming and looked around seeing her family with smug looks on their faces and Inuyasha cringing in pain from her scream on the floor. She glared at him, "What are you doing here!" she yelled pointing a finger at him.

Mrs. Higurashi pushed Souta and Kagome's grandpa out of the room, "Well, I'll just leave you two to talk." She grabbed the laundry basket and walked out, "Just wait until you finish school before you give me grandchildren Kagome." She added before going to drop Kagome's things off to be cleaned in the morning.

Kagome didn't hear her mother. She was more concerned that Inuyasha was in her room and almost slept with her, "I'm not going to go back with you Inuyasha! I still have a lot of schoolwork to do! I haven't been able to get anything ready yet! I didn't even get to go shopping yet!" She yelled not giving Inuyasha a chance to say anything, "And you know what, I don't **want** to go back! The only reason I'm going to go back is for Kyoushi. After he's home, I'm going to my home and staying there!

"The only reason I've been going back to your era for all these years is because I have to collect the jewel shards since I'm the 'jewel detector'. The jewel is only missing about four shards so I'm not really needed. I've done most of it and Kikyou can find them too. I don't understand why you kept going after me to get the jewel shards when your precious** Kikyou** could easily get them. I guess you didn't want to waste her time, yet who cares about my failing life!

"I'm through Inuyasha! I'm going to make sure that Kyoushi gets home and then I'm never going to go back to your era again! I'm going to go countries away to go to college so I wont have to deal with you or the feudal era! I don't belong there and there isn't reason for me to go there anymore. I want to live a normal life instead of screwing up any future I could have here by going back to the past!

"Why don't you just go find Kikyou and finish the jewel so you can be demon or human or whatever! I don't care anymore because I know you don't care either! The only reason you're probably even here right now is because the others begged you to come make up or because you've got a rumor of a jewel shard or something! I bet you didn't even know it was my birthday or the anniversary of when I first came into the feudal era!" She yelled finishing her angry rant. Her built up anger had to get out and Inuyasha was the one she usually got it out on.

Inuyasha just sat on the floor by the bed completely stunned by her yelling at him for what seemed like hours. He was amazed that she didn't just sit him through the floor like she usually did. Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort something back at her for yelling at him like that, but was cut off by Mrs. Higurashi's scream. Inuyasha ran to the door to see what happened, but was cut off.

After the scream, Kagome forgot Inuyasha and ran to her door cutting him off and slamming the door right behind her hitting Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha just stood, staring at the door, for a few moments before he shook his head and walked to the window. It didn't smell like something horrible happened or someone was injured so he didn't bother to do anything. He just looked out the window thinking about everything Kagome said/yelled at him. Maybe she was right. Maybe they didn't belong together.

Kagome ran from her room to where she heard her mother. Once she got into the room she saw her mother with her hands over her mouth looking more shocked than scared. Kagome looked at what her mother was looking at seeing Kyoushi sitting against the wall trying to hide himself in the jacket that was still, mostly, over him. Kagome stared at Kyoushi wondering how he even got there to her era.

Kyoushi looked out from the jacket sleeve finally seeing someone he recognized, "Kaa-san!" He yelled as he threw the jacket off of him and ran to Kagome hugging her tight. He was scared out of his mind. He was sleeping when someone screamed and woke him up, again. Except this time he didn't have clothes to help block the scream and he didn't have any idea who it was yelling at him.

Kagome bent down and picked Kyoushi up. She comforted him and got him relaxed again. She smiled down at him before looking up at her mother who still looked like she was stunned. Kagome saw the look and shook her head, "No… no Mama, it's not what you think." She said knowing what her mother was probably thinking.

"'Not what I think'? It looks like a toddler, that looks just like you and Inuyasha, just called you Kaa-san. What am I not supposed to think?" she asked putting her hands on her hips, "I can't believe this Kagome! I can't believe that you wouldn't even tell your own mother that you were pregnant! You have to wait years later to tell me you have a child?" she asked more upset that Kagome didn't tell her that it had gotten that far yet than her having the grandchild she wanted.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Mama! No! No way! I'm still a virgin Mama! I haven't done… **that** with Inuyasha! No! Never! Kyoushi's adopted, temporarily at least. He… lost his mother so we're trying to find his dad. Nothing like **that** happened!" she said trying to keep her voice calm since she wasn't blushing. "Inuyasha wouldn't do something like that…"_ 'with me…'_ she added to herself.

Mrs. Higurashi frowned a little uncertain if she was telling the truth since the child looked so much like the two of them, but smiled and nodded after a while deciding her daughter wouldn't lie about that, "He's so cute Kagome! I bet some of Souta's old baby clothes might fit him! I'm going to go see what I can find. You don't mind me stealing him for a while." She didn't wait a reply before grabbing Kyoushi and went to find clothes to put him in.

Kagome watched them for a while before she sighed and turned towards her room, _'I can't believe that I lost it like that…. I didn't mean what I said to him… it just came out. The reason I've been going back wasn't only because of the jewel shards… it's because I'm in love with the guy, but it wasn't like I could just tell him that. Not when I know he's still in love with Kikyou. I'll always been at least second, if not last. I'm just his jewel shard detector, but I'm not even needed for that. Kikyou beats me there too.'_

Sighing, she stood staring at the front of her door. _'Its weird that he didn't come and yell for slamming the door on him….'_ She shook her head, _'No moping or worrying or anything! It's Inuyasha! He'll probably forget everything by tomorrow and go back to his normal self. It'll be the same like always.'_ Kagome opened her door with a half smile, _'…but I can't help but feel something bad is going to happen.' _She thought as she slowly walked into her room.

She frowned seeing that Inuyasha was standing by the window. He didn't even give recognition that she came into the room. She wasn't sure if he even noticed. She closed the door rather loudly, but he still didn't make a movement. He still just stared out the window. She walked over to her bed and sat down staring at him, waiting for him to do something. Anything.

Not being able to take the silence anymore, Kagome decided to give in, like always, and apologize. "Inuyasha…" she sighed out his name, "I didn't mea-"

"Don't Kagome." Inuyasha said cutting Kagome off, "I don't want to hear it. You forget I have a keen nose. I know if you're lying or not and you didn't lie while saying what you said before, so don't go trying to apologize for what you mean." He said never once looking at her, but he could smell her tears forming.

"You're right. Like you said, you're just the jewel shard detector and I'm just the jewel shard detector's protector. There's nothing more to 'us'. There's no point in you coming back there, but you'll have to until Kyoushi gets a home. You'll just have to put up with me until then. After that you'll go on and go to whatever it is you called it and I'll just go with Kikyou or something with the jewel or whatever the hell I want to do first."

He opened the window, "So just come back so we can get this over with faster. I don't care when, just don't take too long." He stepped up to the ledge of the window and went halfway out before pausing, "Oh, until this is over with, lets just… stay the hell away from each other." He muttered going out the window only to return a few seconds later, "Oh and…" He threw a badly wrapped box on her nightstand next to her bed, "Happy birthday anniversary thing." He muttered before he jumped out the window. A few seconds later he was down the well and back in his era.

Kagome had watched him unable to move or say anything. He didn't really give her a break to say anything back to him, but she couldn't get her voice or body to work. After he was gone she finally broke down crying. He never even looked at her, not once. Through the whole thing, not one glance. She felt horrible for everything she said. She really didn't mean most of it and on top of that Inuyasha had remembered her birthday/anniversary after all. She slowly reached for the box and easily unwrapped it.

Inside was a silver necklace with a silver heart hanging from it. It looked like the locket that she gave Inuyasha besides this one didn't seem like it opened and this one was silver. She pulled it out from the box and looked at it. Simply put, it was beautiful. The front had her name engraved in Japanese; on the back was his name.

She laid down on her bed sobbing to herself. She held the necklace to her heart as she cried her heart out. She chased the guy she loved away and he didn't even want anything to do with her anymore. She knew she wasn't going to make it into college and she knew she could never leave the family shrine. It was her life and home. She closed her eyes crying herself to sleep. She had ruined everything. Because of their fight she wasn't even able to give him her gift.

* * *

AN: Well, took a little while, but it's long and kinda ended sad. But it's an Inuyasha/Kagome fanfic so it'll end that way. Besides, there has to be something to show how much Kyoushi has been changing them. Already it made Kagome calm down from hating Inuyasha. Also Inuyasha hasn't been as bad with yelling and getting mad at every little thing. So yay, gonna get fluffy soon. Well, ja ne from Chise! 


	6. Life Without You?

Parenthood?

Summary: During a fight Inuyasha turns Full Youkai and goes on a rampage. Kagome tried to catch him in time, but the damage was done. What will they do with a toddler that just lost his parents?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but Kyoushi is mine….

Chapter six: Life Without You?

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Last Time:**

_She laid down on her bed sobbing to herself. She held the necklace to her heart as she cried her heart out. She chased the guy she loved away and he didn't even want anything to do with her anymore. She knew she wasn't going to make it into college and she knew she could never leave the family shrine. It was her life and home. She closed her eyes crying herself to sleep. She had ruined everything. Because of their fight she wasn't even able to give him her gift._

**This Time:**

Two weeks. Two weeks had gone by since she yelled words she wished were never said. Two weeks since she had left her room. Two weeks crying nonstop. Two weeks without a full meal. Two weeks since her worst birthday. Two weeks since he left her. Two weeks since her world ended.

Kyoushi sat by Kagome's bed watching Kagome. She never did anything. She would barely eat. She would never move further than her bed. She didn't answer to anyone. She wouldn't speak or give much attention to anyone. Kyoushi hated what was happening to her and he didn't know what he could do to stop her from killing herself.

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room seeing that it was the same as always, Kagome lying in bed facing the wall and Kyoushi sitting by the bed watching her closely. Mrs. Higurashi picked Kyoushi up, "It's time to eat sweetie." She said calmly knowing this was really upsetting him, but nothing she did helped Kagome. She brought Kyoushi downstairs and set him down in a high chair.

Ever since Kyoushi had come the first day, Mrs. Higurashi has gone crazy with the toddler supplies. She had gotten a highchair, loads of bibs, sippy cups, pacifiers, blankets, clothes, diapers, toys, almost everything you could think of. She also had been teaching him a lot about their era. About customs and what things did. She taught him a lot of things to help keep his mind off of what was going on with Kagome. She knew that a lot happened to Kyoushi already at a young age and didn't want him to stop being a kid because of it. He was still too young to grow up.

Still, Kyoushi hadn't been acting like he usually did. He had been sitting up in Kagome's room with a frown plastered on his face or he was sitting downstairs laying on the couch just looking up at the ceiling. He didn't say as much since Kagome started acting like she did. He was always thinking and didn't pay attention to people around him.

Kyoushi looked up at Mrs. Higurashi as he finished his meal, "What can I do to help Kaa-san?" he asked watching as she took the dish away and started washing them. He tried to get up, but the chair wouldn't let him. He didn't like the chair because of that, but dealt with it.

Mrs. Higurashi looked back at Kyoushi before sighing and shaking her head, "I really don't know Kyoushi. The only thing that might make Kagome better is if Inuyasha and her at least apologize or talk about what happened. All I know is the whole thing is just a misunderstanding, but with the way they are, they might never get things sorted out." She said before going back and taking Kyoushi out of the chair and setting him on the ground, "Try not to worry about it too much."

He looked up at her frowning, "I want Kaa-san to be better." He said as he started walking towards the stairs, "I will make Kaa-san better." He said smiling at Mrs. Higurashi before running up the stairs the best he could and going back to Kagome's room. He pushed a few things over to the bed and climbed on them to be able to get on the bed. He crawled over to where he was in front of Kagome, "Kaa-san?" he asked waving his hands in front of her eyes, "Kaa-san in there?"

Frowning since he didn't get a response, he glanced around the room before sighing and leaning against her, "Kaa-san… Kaa-san need to get better." He said hugging her. He kissed her forehead like she always did with him. He smiled seeing that Kagome looked up at him.

Kagome had been spacing out and thinking about how much she screwed up. She couldn't keep the words she said to Inuyasha out of her head. The look on his face before he left was heartbreaking. He looked so sad and depressed. His voice was soft and calm, almost as emotionless as Sesshoumaru's, except his had an undertone of his sadness in it.

That moment kept replaying in her head and it was all she could think about. She was always in a daze when she wasn't thinking about that. She couldn't concentrate on anything else. She had been eating and everything whenever she needed to. She knew that she couldn't let herself go, but she still felt helpless and stupid and horrible, but she knew Inuyasha probably wouldn't want her to die. He said that she should come back. She wished that there was more meaning to that, but knew that she was over thinking it.

Kagome felt Kyoushi's hug and kissed and smiled slightly at him. She sighed and pulled him against her, "Sorry baby." She said quietly kissing his forehead, "It's just… hard to explain." She said looking at him as she brushed his hair aside. She frowned seeing how upset he looked and knew she was causing it. She just couldn't get herself to not think about what happened. She couldn't get herself to do anything.

Kyoushi shook his head as he leaned against Kagome when she hugged him, "It ok. As long as Kaa-san and I go home soon." He said since he missed his era and wanted to go back soon. He looked up at Kagome and yawned since he was tired and it was time for his nap, but he didn't want to go to sleep when Kagome just started talking to him again, "Will Kaa-san be better?" he asked again.

Kagome smiled at him and how he could be so innocent. "I can't say… but how about this. After your nap, we'll go out and get everything we need to go home and we'll go back tomorrow, all right? Does that sound good?" she asked as she stroked his hair.

Kyoushi closed his eyes getting tired with her stroking his hair. He nodded, "Ok… Kaa-san." He said quietly as he looked up at her smiling before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Kagome watched him sleep for a while, _'I guess I've been kind of selfish. Kyoushi's been here without friends and without his 'parents' in a totally different world because I couldn't get over myself. I know I have to go back sometime; it's just that I'm afraid. I thought that Inuyasha and I were getting closer, but the way he started acting made me realize that it was just my imagination. He even said it himself. There's nothing between us. The only thing I was to him was a jewel shard detector and someone who looked like his lover Kikyou._

_'But still… I can't live without him. I'm a mess without him. Kyoushi thinks I'm sick and I don't blame him. The way I've been acting…. It's just hard because I can't help but feel that he doesn't want me. I know, no matter how long I stay here... he won't come after me anymore. If there's a jewel shard rumor he'll go off with Kikyou, not me.'_

Kagome sighed as she looked down at the necklace that she was still wearing. She fingered it gingerly as the tears came back, _'Inuyasha seemed to have put a lot of thought into the gift though… maybe he did think that there could be something more between us… but then I had to get mad and yell things I didn't mean. I ruined everything that could have been between us. I feel like I should just roll over and die, but I still have things I need to do._

'_I guess it was never meant to be, Inuyasha and I. We're from two different times, so its not like it could have worked out anyways. I can't live there and he can't live here. He was meant to be with Kikyou and I was… meant for someone.'_ Kagome turned and looked out her window, "Even though I know I can't love anyone else besides Inuyasha, I have to try and move on." She said before she closed her eyes and took a nap herself.

* * *

Inuyasha leaned against the trunk of the tree. He was on the highest branch shaded from the sun and out of view from others. He had been there for two weeks. He didn't need food as much as the humans did, but he had gotten off of his branch to get something to eat every once in a while. He would quickly return to his hiding place before anyone found him though. He wanted to be left alone.

The slight breeze blew his hair back from his face. _'I don't know what to do anymore… I can't think or anything. What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ Inuyasha hit the tree branch in frustration, _'I don't get it. There's nothing wrong with me! So what if Kagome's been gone. It's not like she ever wanted to be here. It's not like there was anything between us. So what do I care that she doesn't want to come back? What do I care if she wants to leave before the jewel is even finished? It's not any of my business. She doesn't care about me so why should I care about her?'_

He sighed as he closed his eyes. He had never been more confused in his life. He stood up on the branch and looked around seeing that no one was there. The others had quickly learned not to get in his way. He took out his confusion on them whenever he could. Poor Shippou suffered a few concussions in the two weeks. Sango and Miroku would usually glare at Inuyasha, but at the same time give him pity. It was obvious to them that the two loved each other, but they could never come out with it on their own, not unless one was on the verge of death.

Inuyasha jumped off into the forest. It was something else he did do often when he actually left that branch in the sacred tree. He would run for miles just going nowhere. It helped clear his mind and it helped him think of things that he normally couldn't think out. He had been doing that a lot during the two weeks, yet he still couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

Jumping off a rock, Inuyasha soared over the lake below. He continued running through the forest, narrowly dodging trees. He ran at breakneck speeds, always pushing his limits. Everything around him was a blur, but he could make out where he was. He stopped once he got to a cliff overlooking a valley with a human village. The villagers were living their normal lives and going about their daily activities. Inuyasha watched as children played without a care, lovers walked hand in hand, farmers tended to their fields, and women were shopping or gossiping.

_'These people… these humans… can live without a problem, without a care. They just do what they have to do to survive another day. That's all I cared about before. I just worried about surviving until the next day. I never thought that I'd struggle with feelings. I always thought 'who would love a half-breed?' and left it at that. I don't know what to do now. I promised Kikyou that I'd go to hell with her. I had promised that I'd used to jewel to become human for her._

_'I hate humans for being so weak and I curse my human blood, but then she made me not hate it. She made me want to be with her. She made me want to live a mortal life with her, but Naraku so easily tricked us. I thought I had finally found love, but if it was 'love' then… it should have been harder to break us up. So if I didn't love her… then was it more of… just a strong feeling of friendship towards her because she was the first person to care about me?_

_'Menomaru… he controlled Kagome that one time. He tried to do the same thing that Naraku did with Kikyou and I, but it didn't work. I knew that Kagome would never do something like that to me. I knew that she wouldn't intentionally hurt me. I knew she wouldn't try to kill me. She fought against him. She broke the curse he had on her because she didn't want to kill me. Kagome was weaker back then though. If she tried that again I wouldn't doubt that she'd actually kill me this time. But she wouldn't let anyone control her again.'_

Kagome… she was the cause of all of his thinking. It was starting to make his brain hurt on top of that. _'But I can't help but think of Kagome… She's been gone and it's been driving me crazy. I want to leave and get this over with so I won't have to worry about all this, but at the same time I want it to last forever. I don't want her to go away. I want her to stay by me, but she won't. She only wants to stay in her era. It's always been like that. She's always been begging me to bring her back home in the middle of our journey. That's why it had taken three years to finish the jewel, but I guess Naraku had more of a time waste than Kagome's journeys back home._

_'I guess there isn't really a reason for her to stay here. Just me wanting her to be here isn't enough of a reason for her to stay. I want her to be more than just a good friend, but I don't say anything because I don't know her feelings... But I do know her feelings… and they aren't the same as mine. She doesn't care about a half-breed. No one cares about a half-breed. Kikyou wanted me to change to a human because she hated my demon blood._

_'Kagome isn't Kikyou though. She told me to stay a hanyou. She liked my human **and** demon blood, not enough to love me, but she didn't hate me. Kagome and the others stuck by me despite the threat I caused. They didn't want me to change who I was. It still doesn't change things though. Sango and Miroku are going back to Sango's home and going to try and start the village back up again. Shippou had found a village of kitsune youkai and he planned on moving there after everything he did with us was finished. Kagome is going to go back to her time and move away so I'd never see her again. Kikyou still wants to take me to hell and I probably will go with her. If the others are going to be gone and if I am never going to see Kagome, then what's the point in living?'_

Inuyasha shook his head, _'What would Kagome think if she knew you were thinking about throwing your life away like that?'_ He sighed and started running back towards the sacred tree, _'But still, Kagome's a lot stronger now and she can take care of herself. She doesn't really need me around to protect her anymore. She doesn't __**want**__ me around to protect her anymore. So why go with her?_

_'Maybe I should just find Kikyou and go off with her and find the last of the shards. She might be mad since I've ignored her coming to the forest for me for the last two weeks, but I've been a bit preoccupied. She wouldn't be too mad about that, I hope. She won't be too upset to hear that I don't want to go to hell, right? Maybe I should find her and explain what's going on. Maybe she'll understand then.'_

Inuyasha stopped and sat back down on his branch, _'I guess I'll wait for Kagome to come back so I can tell her the change in plans. She'll probably be happy to hear that I won't be traveling with her to find Kyoushi's home. They shouldn't run into any trouble anyways. There's nothing big out there to worry about. They don't need me around to protect them. If she finishes that and at the same time I collect the last of the shards then we'll be through with everything quicker. It's just better all around. It'd be easier for her to stay away from me if we're miles away.'_

Inuyasha leaned back and closed his eyes resting after his run. He had nothing to do now but sit and wait for Kagome to come back before he'd go after Kikyou and then he'd follow his plan.

* * *

Kagome stood at the edge of the well. Kyoushi was half awake against her and Kagome felt like she would collapse under all the weight. She didn't even bring her books this time. Her own backpack was stuffed with food, clothes, medicine, and various things that she thought that she would need during this journey. In the other bag were all of Kyoushi's clothes, some of his toys and pacifiers, sippy cups, blankets and some of his favorite foods. Both the bags together were pretty heavy. Adding Kyoushi's weight since she usually had to carry him as well, she doubted that she would get further than a mile before collapsing.

She smiled as she jumped over the edge of the well knowing that Inuyasha would be there to help. He had been carrying her bags for her for a long time now. Whether they got into a fight or not, he would always take most the weight. He claimed that it was because it'd slow the group down to much. He was right, but Kagome pretended that he did it because he knew how hard it would be for her to do and he didn't want her to stress herself out.

This fight though was a lot different than others. She never had to sit him and he had never yelled at her or said something stupid. Kagome shook her head not wanting to think about that moment. She had tried to not think about what happened. She had Kyoushi help distract her from it, but knew she wouldn't be able to get over it until she apologized to Inuyasha and found out if he hated her terribly or not.

Kagome took in the fresh air as she reached the other side of the well. She took in a deep breath and dropped the bags, "I didn't really think about how I was going to get out of here." She said to herself knowing that she could barely walk with all the weight, but climb up the well a few times to get everything up, she didn't know if she had it in her. She sighed and sat down still holding Kyoushi since he had fallen back asleep.

A shadow passed over her and she figured that it was just a cloud until it spoke to her. "What are you doing sitting down there?"

Kagome looked up seeing Inuyasha was looking over the edge of the well. She smiled glad that he at least talked to her and he had come to the well. She stood up, "I had to bring back a lot of things for everyone and Mama went crazy with getting Kyoushi things and I had to bring most of that too. It's too heavy for me to carry it all up." She explained still smiling slightly. Just seeing Inuyasha seemed to brighten her up.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Stupid wench." He said as he climbed down and grabbed all the bags and effortlessly threw them over his shoulder. He grabbed Kagome and held her as he jumped out of the well. He set her down once they were on the grass, "I'm amazed that you managed to get these this far. It's kinda heavy, even for me." He said a bit amazed by how much her strength had really grown.

Kagome smiled and half crossed her arms, "Well I'm getting a lot stronger with fighting and traveling around this era you know! I might ever get stronger than you!" She finished pointing her finger at him.

Inuyasha smirked and shook his head, "Keh, no way will a human get as strong as me! Just keep dreaming Kagome." He said as he started walking back towards Kaede's to drop off her bags. He didn't know what it was exactly, but whenever he inhaled Kagome's scent, he was calmer. Whenever he was around Kagome, he could loosen up and be more himself without having to worry about anything. _'Kagome just lightens my world… can I really just leave that?'_ he thought remembering that he was there to tell her that he was going to go with Kikyou and let her handle taking Kyoushi to his family on her own.

Inuyasha dropped the bags in Kaede's hut and went to the food that was cooking feeling more of his hunger than he did before. He started eating not acknowledging the others in the room.

Kagome set Kyoushi down on a bed and went through her bag getting gifts for everyone, "Sorry I left so suddenly before, but I'm all right now and I'm ready to go off. I've been resting forever and I don't really think I can wait to leave tomorrow." She said smiling brightly, the best she had been for weeks.

Inuyasha watched Kagome seeing that she seemed happy and unaffected by what happened. He also noticed that she wasn't wearing the necklace he gave her. Inuyasha frowned to himself, _'So I guess I was right. She doesn't care if I'm there or not… only I care if she's here by my side or not. I guess she wouldn't mind me not going with her then.'_ Inuyasha stood up, "I'm leaving." He said as he finished the food and went for the door.

Kagome frowned confused by his words, "What do you mean you're 'leaving'?"

Inuyasha glanced at her before walking out waiting for Kagome to follow him not really wanting to explain what happened while they were at her era to the others. After Kagome came outside he started explaining, "I'm just listening to what you were saying. You will go with the others and take care of finding Kyoushi's family and I will go and find Kikyou to finish the jewel. It'd be easier for us to stay away from each other that way and then we'd finish both things quicker." He said as he turned away from her.

Kagome looked down at the ground holding back her tears. She nodded as she turned away clutching at the necklace under her shirt, "All right… if you really want to do it. I'm not going to stop you..." She walked back towards the hut biting her lower lip, _'No matter how much I want to.'_ She added silently. She took a deep breath, "I guess this is good-bye then… Inuyasha." She shook her head and ran inside finding an empty room to cry in.

Inuyasha stood there a few moments, _'Was she… crying… about me leaving…?'_ Inuyasha shook his head and started walking towards where he smelled Kikyou's scent. He frowned and tried to keep himself clam knowing that Kagome was probably crying and that didn't help him trying to leave. He closed his eyes trying to keep himself going forwards and not run back there, _'It's better this way…' _he thought to himself

Kagome cried for a few minutes before pulling herself together. She had expected this from the beginning, but she didn't know it'd hurt as much as it did. She tried to act happy and normal. She usually did when she was in her era with her friends. She took a deep breath and grabbed the bags and Kyoushi, "All right, let's go." She said keeping herself together.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, "Umm… Kagome-chan. We're not going with you this time. We're sorry, but we need to get things set up for our wedding and get everything prepared since you know it's not far away from now. We would have loved to come with you, but we figured that you and Inuyasha could handle yourselves." She said frowning.

Kagome shook her head, "It's all right, don't worry about. Inuyasha and I can handle ourselves. You guys do what you need to. I better go and catch up with Inuyasha though." She lied before she turned around and ran out pretending to go after Inuyasha though she went the opposite way from him. She smiled to herself, _'I can do this. I can take care of Kyoushi and myself. I don't need Inuyasha or the others to protect me.'_ She frowned hoping that they didn't run into anything since she couldn't get ready and attack right away if she had Kyoushi in her arms and the bags. _'I hope…'_

* * *

AN: Wow, kinda hard of a chapter to write. Next chapter will be happier, I swear! I already have basically what I wanna do planned out so it's all good and I'm trying to get this mostly done before school starts. So hopefully I'll update less than a week at a time. Sadly I don't have much of a life so I don't doubt that I'd not be able to keep to that. 


	7. A Little Further

Parenthood?

Summary: During a fight Inuyasha turns Full Youkai and goes on a rampage. Kagome tried to catch him in time, but the damage was done. What will they do with a toddler that just lost his parents?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but Kyoushi is mine….

Chapter seven: A Little Further

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Last Time:**

_Kagome shook her head, "It's all right, don't worry about. Inuyasha and I can handle ourselves. You guys do what you need to. I better go and catch up with Inuyasha though." She lied before she turned around and ran out pretending to go after Inuyasha though she went the opposite way from him. She smiled to herself, 'I can do this. I can take care of Kyoushi and myself. I don't need Inuyasha or the others to protect me.' She frowned hoping that they didn't run into anything since she couldn't get ready and attack right away if she had Kyoushi in her arms and the bags. 'I hope…'_

**This Time:**

Kagome sat down take another break, "Ahh… my legs hurt so much!" she complained to herself. She had been walking an hour and a half from her last break. She hadn't even made it close to the next village and it was almost sun down. Being human, she knew that she couldn't keep walking through the night. It'd be too dark for her to see, so she had to set up camp.

It was cloudy and seeing as she wasn't going to make it to the next village she would have to spend the night outside and alone. She just hoped that it wouldn't rain and that nothing would come. She was too tired to really hold up her own against a youkai.

She cooked a quick dinner for her and Kyoushi, "Are you all right, Kyou-chan?" she asked seeing he didn't look as well as he usually did.

Kyoushi knew that Kagome couldn't handle all the weight so he took a shorter nap and walked as much as he could to make it easier on her. " I tired and hungry." He answered her question as he yawned after the sentence. He tried to finish his food, but was already half asleep.

Kagome laughed slightly and took the plate away from him, "Go to sleep. I'll make a big breakfast in the morning." She promised as she picked him up and put him in her sleeping bag. She kissed his forehead and let him go to sleep. She watched him sleep a few moments thinking to herself.

_'Today seemed to last forever. Even with the whole day, I only got less than a half of days walk away from Kaede's village. So much happened though. Sango and Miroku left to prepare for their wedding in a few weeks. At this rate, I doubt that I'll make it that far a month from now. Shippou left while I was in my era to find a home in the Kitsune Village. And Inuyasha…'_

Kagome sighed thinking of Inuyasha, _'…and Inuyasha chose Kikyou. It's not like I blame him… I kind of told him to go to Kikyou, but I didn't really mean it. I wanted to stay by his side, but things don't always work the way you want them to. Inuyasha always loved Kikyou and I was the replacement. Of course he would choose the true thing over the copy. He's gone and it's just Kyou-chan and me traveling now. '_

Kagome yawned being tired herself from their walking. She knew that someone had to stay up and watch over things and Kyoushi was already asleep, so it had to be her. She couldn't stay up much longer though. Walking most of the day and carrying all the weight was hard on her. If she didn't go to sleep soon she was going to pass out. She sighed as she leaned against the tree figuring that if she was sitting up she couldn't fall asleep.

It didn't work as great as she had heard it would. She sighed again as she let her eyes closed, "Stay wake… stay awake… stay… awake…" she muttered as she started to fall asleep. Until a large crack behind her made her wake and jump up surprised, "What is it? Who's there?!" she yelled looking around, but not seeing anything. Kagome walked out into the forest trying to find the source of the sound, but seeing nothing.

"Heh heh heh… a little scrawny human… but she looks tasty. You and that hanyou child will make a good snack." Laughed a large youkai. It grinned its ugly teeth at Kagome, "Just don't yell too much, puppet." He said before launching himself at her.

Kagome screamed as the youkai charged at her, but her not having her bows with her, a stupid idea when going to explore the forest for something that made a loud sound, left her defenseless. But she wasn't about to let the youkai hurt Kyoushi. She dodged the youkai only getting a deep cut on her arm that hurt like hell, but she ignored it and started running further away from camp.

If she could lead the youkai away from camp then maybe, if she got far enough, Kyoushi would be spared. She closed her eyes feeling the youkai's claws cut into the skin of her back. She kept pushing herself to keep going, but the loss of blood and the lack of sleep didn't give her an edge. She stumbled over her feet and finally tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. She landed on her stomach as a fatal blow soared over her head. She sighed in relief, if she hadn't of tripped then she would have been dead right now.

The youkai stopped and smirked down at Kagome, "All too easy to kill." He muttered laughing since Kagome wouldn't be able to pull herself up and run in time to avoid his next blow. The youkai pinned Kagome to the ground, "Or maybe I should eat you alive."

"Or maybe you should leave her alone before I kill you." Said a cold voice a few feet away.

Kagome recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. She couldn't see much of anything either, but she did feel the weight of the youkai lift off of her. She strained her eyes trying to get them to focus as she looked at her savior. A small smile cross her face as she let herself fall unconscious, "Inu… yasha…" she muttered, _'You saved me…'_ she thought before everything went black.

* * *

The rays of the morning sun hit Kagome's face as she started to wake up. She opened her eyes seeing nothing but blurs at first. She blinked a few times getting them to focus as she looked to see where she was. She was back at camp with her sleeping bag covering her. She sat up not seeing Kyoushi anywhere, "Kyou-chan, where are you?" she asked frowning. _'Where could he be?'_ she thought confused and concerned.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree nearby and showed her Kyoushi in his arms, "He's still asleep. The sun just rose so it's not that late yet." He explained to her as he moved closer and set Kyoushi down next to where she was. He looked mostly at the ground with a light blush across his cheeks.

Kagome watched him for a few moments before she felt a breeze on her chest. She looked down seeing that she didn't have her shirt or bra on. Her eyes widened as her arms quickly tried to cover what was showing, "What did you do?!" she half yelled trying not to wake Kyoushi up.

Inuyasha blushed more, "You were bleeding and passed out. It's not like there was anyone else here that could treat your wounds. With all the blood you were losing I had to do something before you died." He muttered still not looking up at her, "I didn't really see anything so don't panic. It's not like I wanted to do anything like what you're thinking I did." He said coldly as he turned his head more away from her.

Kagome's face turned bright red. She opened her mouth to sit him, but paused noticing that a weight on her chest wasn't there. She looked down not seeing her necklace around her neck. She went to her backpack and quickly put a shirt on, "Where's my necklace?" she asked looking around for it thinking that maybe he took it off or something.

Inuyasha looked back at her surprised she didn't sit him like usual, but said nothing about that. If she wasn't going to sit him, then everything was fine with him. "What necklace? The only thing I took off was your clothes."

"Osuwari." Kagome muttered before running off into the forest in search of it. Kagome retraced her steps, which weren't really that hard since all she had to do was follow the fallen trees and the large slashes in the ground.

A shimmer from the silver reflecting the sun caught her attention. She dropped to her knee's finding that the necklace had fallen off when she tripped on the root. She smiled and kissed it before tying it around her neck again. She made sure it was tight and wouldn't fall off again.

"Stupid, what the hell did you osuwari me for?" he muttered as he towered over her trying his best to look intimidating. His arms were crossed over his chest as he held a frown on his dirt-covered face.

Kagome looked behind her seeing Inuyasha had caught up with her already. She frowned and stood up though he was still a good head's length taller than her, "You're getting as bad as Miroku! Did you even listen to what you said to me?! You deserved it!" She walked around him and started walking back towards the camp.

Inuyasha followed Kagome back to camp, _'So it was __**my**__ necklace she was looking for? I thought that she didn't like it, but she seemed so desperate to find it. Does it really mean that much to her?'_ he thought thinking that she didn't really care about it since he never saw her wear it. Inuyasha looked down remembering the locket around his neck that Kagome had given him. He always wore it under his kimono where it couldn't be seen and so it was closer to him. _'So Kagome's doing the same thing? So she does like it?'_

Kagome was silent as she walked back to the camp. She smiled seeing Kyoushi was still asleep in the sleeping bag. She guessed he was really worn out from yesterday. She didn't blame him. He was still too young to be walking that great of distances.

Remembering the promise she made to Kyoushi, she went to her backpack and started pulling food out to cook for breakfast. She built a fire and started cooking the food ignoring the sting from her arm and back.

Inuyasha shook his head as he grabbed Kagome's good arm and pulled her back to her sleeping bag, "Stupid, you've reopened the wounds." He said as he took off her shirt. She blushed and covered herself even if her back was to him. "They've just stopped bleeding and you go and reopen them. You're as bad as me." He muttered as he started cleaning the blood by licking the wounds.

Kagome's blush grew as she felt Inuyasha's tongue against her skin. It tingled and sometimes even tickled. She bit her lip trying to stop a moan that tried to escape her mouth. She closed her eyes calming herself as best as she could, "W-what are you… d-doing…?" she stuttered as her breathing became irregular.

Inuyasha smirked smelling her arousal as it hit his nose, _'And she thinks __**I'm**__ the one with the dirty thoughts…'_ he thought to himself knowing she probably didn't realize that he knew what it was doing that to her, but if she backed up a few inches she'd know what she was doing to him. He was able to hide it better than she could though.

"I don't know a damn thing about your medical supplies so I'm doing it my way." He stated bluntly, "Youkai heal faster and better than ningen. I might be a hanyou, but I have enough youkai blood in me to help heal faster than a human. If I lick your wounds then the saliva will heal your wounds almost as well as it would mine." He explained as he finally cleaned the blood off her back. He grabbed her arm gently and did the same as he did with her back.

Kagome nodded though she was still blushing at the thought of Inuyasha's tongue pressed against her skin. She leaned forwards after he was done and grabbed her medical supplies. She pulled out the bandages, "Here, wrap these around the wounds instead of just leaving them." She said handing him the medical wrap, "Covering them helps stop infection."

Inuyasha nodded taking the wrap from her, "As long as you don't keep moving they should be fully healed by tonight or this after noon sometime." He said as he first wrapped it around her arm. He broke it off with his claw and tied it. He got to her back and blushed again. He started wrapping it around her torso trying to avoid touching her breasts, but it was making wrapping it a lot harder and a lot messier where he had to start over a few times. He cursed under his breath.

Kagome bit her lip as she closed her eyes knowing she was going to regret this later. She took in a deep breath to calm herself before talking. "Inuyasha… it's all right. You know… if you touch my chest. Just this once though! I know you have to otherwise you won't be able to wrap my injuries." She said as she took another deep breath to keep herself calm.

He just nodded pushing back his own blush the best he could. He started to wrap around her wounds as best and quickly as he could, but being quick wasn't helping as much as he had hoped, so he went back to his slow pace just trying to get it right and trying to ignore the fact that touching her breasts only made him harder.

Kagome closed her eyes, "So… Inuyasha. Why are you here? Where's Kikyou? Aren't you supposed to be with her right now finding the jewel shards?" she asked figuring that if she kept her mind off of what was happening then it wouldn't be so uncomfortable, besides the question had been burning her mind since she saw him.

Inuyasha flinched before pausing a moment at her sudden question. He sighed and started wrapping her wounds again, "It's kinda a long story…" he said as he closed his eyes a moment in thought before continuing, "Things didn't really go as I had planned them to." He started concentrating his movements to her wounds though his mind was elsewhere.

* * *

**Flashback**

Inuyasha knew that Kikyou was traveling towards him so he met her halfway. When he arrived, he noticed that Kikyou seemed rather clam and waiting for him, like usual. They were at a large lake with a waterfall that Inuyasha recognized as the place where Kikyou used to bathe. There were trees and bushes everywhere so it was easy for something to hide and spy on them.

Kikyou noticed Inuyasha's arrival as she pulled the tie from her hair letting her hair down. She looked at her reflection for a few moments before looking up at him with her expressionless face and cold eyes, "You've finally come, Inuyasha." She said coolly.

Inuyasha closed his eyes a moment trying not to think how Kikyou seemed to look like Kagome with her hair down, but they were nothing alike. If it wasn't for Urasue's black magic and their scents, he wouldn't have believed that they were related in any way.

They both had black hair, but Kagome's was tinted with blue highlights and Kikyou's was tinted with brown. Kagome had hers down in a carefree way and Kikyou's always had hers properly tied back.

Kikyou's eyes didn't hold happiness and the emotion that Kagome's always did. Kikyou just had eyes of hatred now and before they held mostly sadness and loneliness.

The Kikyou now has thin pale lips from the loss of flowing blood while Kagome has full rosy lips.

Kikyou was cold from death while Kagome was warm and comforting.

Even their personalities were different. Kikyou was proper and thought of nothing but to do what she needed to do and do it well. She never let her emotions show and always stayed calm. Kagome let it known if you pissed her off. She'd yell and sit Inuyasha, even if it wasn't always his fault, she would cry and smile when she was sad or happy. She was always open and tried to get Inuyasha to be open. She would get him to open up sometimes, which Kikyou was never able to do.

Inuyasha shook his head getting rid of the thoughts of them together, "Kikyou… I'm sorry I didn't come those other times, it's just I had a lot to think about is all. Nothing more to it." He said watching her. Kikyou had always had a knack at making him feel guilty about something.

Kikyou watched him for a few moments before deciding that he was telling the truth. She nodded and started walking towards him again, "So, I know there's something you've come to me for. What is it?" she asked as she stopped in front of him looking him in the eye.

Inuyasha looked down at her feeling paralyzed to his spot. He frowned slightly more and thought about what he was going to say. He took in a deep breath hoping things went better than he figured that they would, "The Shikon jewel is only missing four shards and… since you can find the shards as well as Kagome I thought that… we could collect them."

Kikyou backed up from Inuyasha frowning now, "You want me to clean up my incarnation's mistakes? What does it matter if you are missing jewel shards? Let her do that. Naraku is dead so you have nothing holding you back from going to hell with me." She said as she walked back towards him and putting her hands on his shoulder and cheek.

Inuyasha frowned knowing that this was the part he was hoping on avoiding, "Uhh well… I'm not… going to go to hell with you. Kagome thought that… throwing my life away like that was… well a waste." He said and backed seeing the anger flare in her eyes.

Kikyou slapped Inuyasha, "Since when do you hold the imitation's word over mine? Do you truly love her and feel nothing for me? Have you so easily forgotten your promise to me because of her?" she asked putting on a sad tone again.

Inuyasha let his ears droop, "Kikyou… it's not like that. I haven't forgotten… it's just… I still have things I know I need to do before I can go with you to hell with you." He said backing away knowing that she could do a lot worse than slap him. "It's not that I won't go with you. I just want to finish the jewel and make sure that's taken care of."

Kikyou looked at the ground knowing that she was slowly winning him over and without Kagome to get in the way; he was going to go to hell with her. She looked up at him sadly, "I have been waiting for you for three years. I let you defeat Naraku for revenge for my death, but he is gone now. You said the jewel only has four shards missing and Kagome can find those on her own. There is no reason for you not to go with me, unless it is for her. I know she is leaving to where she belongs. Do you really wish to live alone rather than die with me?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Kikyou… I…." He paused not knowing what to say, "I don't know." He finished not really sure why he didn't want to go to hell with her.

Kikyou turned away from her, "Who do you choose Inuyasha?" She asked as she walked forwards back towards the water. Lights started swirling around her as the ground started to sink, "If you choose me, then you will come here and go to hell with me. If you choose Kagome, then you will leave." She said not watching to see his reaction.

Inuyasha watched as Kikyou started going to hell. He took a few steps forwards before stopping and going back. He shook his head. He didn't want her to go to hell, but he couldn't stop her without going to hell himself. He didn't want to go because he knew that Kagome wouldn't want him to lose his life like that. He kept taking a few steps forwards before taking a few steps back again. He knew he had to choose one or the other and now.

'_Dammit does this have to be so hard?! I can't choose one or the other! I'm obligated to go with Kikyou, but I don't want to go to hell. I don't want to die now. I need to help put the jewel together. I can't just leave the jewel shards for others to get. That'll put the others in danger. But Kikyou… I can't let her die alone. I don't want her to suffer anymore than she already has. Kikyou is already dead though and I don't love her…. I shouldn't have to go to hell with her even though I promised. I promised I'd protect Kagome and I can't protect her if I'm dead. I can't die now… I have to let Kikyou go. I have other things I still need to do and if Kikyou can't wait any longer then…'_ Inuyasha finally decided as he watched Kikyou sank into the earth.

"Good-bye Kikyou…."

* * *

"Kikyou's gone now. She finally let herself rest in peace, though I think she thought that I was going to jump in after her." He paused as he finished wrapping her wounds, "I just couldn't let myself die when I had other things to do still." He said as he tied the bandage and backed away, "So I came for you. I promised that I'd protect you until the jewel is finished and that's what I'm going to do."

Kagome smiled and turned around throwing herself at Inuyasha. She hugged him and kissed his face a few times, "Oh Inuyasha! You don't know how happy you made me!" She yelled as she hugged him. _'He had a choice to die with Kikyou and he chose me! Maybe Inuyasha really does care!'_ she thought smiling brightly.

Inuyasha hadn't expected that Kagome would jump at him so she managed to push him back to the ground. Kagome was lying on top of him and Inuyasha froze knowing that she would be able to feel him.

Kagome's eyes widened as she laid on him. She blushed and hid her face in his shoulder. She moved her hips a little testing to see if it really was what she thought it was. She heard Inuyasha's half moan half whimper when her thigh rubbed against it. She knew she was right, _'Apparently he cares about something…'_ she thought making sure to stay absolutely still, no matter how good it felt.

Inuyasha cursed a million times in his head knowing Kagome felt his harden manhood. _'Great. She probably thinks you're a pervert and will never want you around her again. It's worse than Miroku! Dammit all to hell.'_ He kept his eyes closed not wanting to see the disgusted look on her face.

Kagome pulled back slightly seeing that Inuyasha wouldn't look at her. She started pushing herself off of him, but accidentally brushed up against him. She bit her lip and closed her eyes trying to stop her moan as his hard manhood rubbed against her damp womanhood. She slowly opened her eyes to see if he heard her.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open hearing her muffled moan. He saw her blush and lustful eyes. He stared a bit amazed that he, a half-breed, could do something like that to her. He smirked slightly and grabbed Kagome's shoulders bringing her down into a kiss.

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha pulled her into a kiss. She slowly closed her eyes as she relaxed into the kiss. She smiled, _'He's kissing me! Is this a dream? Is this really happening?'_ she thought wanting to pinch herself to see if it was real, but didn't want it to end either.

Inuyasha had a few doubts when Kagome didn't do anything at first and was about to pull back when he finally felt her lips press against his. His arms wrapped around her waist careful not to hit her injuries as he pressed her closer to him. He tried to keep their kiss innocent, but felt it start to heat up. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance.

After she parted her lips, Inuyasha dove his tongue into her mouth memorizing every inch. He battled against her tongue for dominance. He won out then lured her tongue into her mouth. He captured her tongue and sucked on it earning a soft moan from her.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha pulled back and smirked at Kagome when she let out a groan from it to be over so soon. He laughed slightly at her disappointment. He grabbed her necklace and pulled her from her neck.

Kagome gasped and reached for her necklace, "Hey, give that back!" she complained as she tried to grab it from him, but he was holding her down and his arm was outstretched to where she couldn't reach it.

Smirking, Inuyasha made sure that she couldn't reach it, "What does it mean to you?"

"It means everything and I don't want to go without it. It's the best birthday present I have ever gotten so… give it back!" Kagome yelled the last part grabbing the necklace from him. She retied it and frowned playfully at him, "I should sit you for that." She muttered hitting him lightly on the shoulder as she got off of him.

"You're injured so go rest before we leave." He said as he sat up after Kagome got off of him. "Or I change my mind from just leaving it at a kiss…" He muttered under his breath as he looked over at the fire, "Great, and the food's burning…" he muttered as he went over to check it.

Kagome nodded and turned to go back to her sleeping bag seeing that Kyoushi was there, watching them with a smile on his face. Kagome blushed, "Ohayou… Kyou-chan." She said trying to get her voice and breathing back to normal.

Kyoushi watched as Kagome put her shirt back on and Inuyasha kept his back to them as he tried to save the food that Kagome was making earlier. Kyoushi looked at Kagome, "Is Inuyasha Tou-san again?" he asked.

Kagome blushed slightly before glancing at Inuyasha. She looked back at Kyoushi and nodded, "Yeah… Inuyasha is Tou-san again." She said as she laid down on her good side. Her wounds were starting to hurt her again, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want the others to worry.

Inuyasha finished the food and made plates for everyone, "Hurry and eat. I want to start traveling as soon as we can. You didn't get very far and we need to make up for lost time." He said as he gave them both their food. He ate his quickly since he hadn't eaten much when he was on his own.

They nodded as they ate silently knowing that they needed to travel as soon as they could. Inuyasha put the things away since Kagome couldn't, "So, why are you guys alone? Where's Sango and Miroku and the runt? Shouldn't they be here with you?" Inuyasha asked curious and trying to play off as if nothing unusual happened between Kagome and him.

Kagome looked down, "Shippou is in the Kitsune Village and Sango and Miroku are going to their village to prepare for their wedding. They thought that I was with you and I said that I was because I didn't want to worry them or hold back their wedding more than it already has." She said finding her feet the most interesting thing right now.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Stupid, you almost kill yourself because you don't want to bother them." He muttered as he packed everything back into her bag. "I'm sure that their wedding and your funeral would have been great. You're just lucky I came along when I did." He said as he kneeled down in front of Kagome, "Kyoushi, are you going to walk?"

Kyoushi nodded, "Yeah, I'm strong and I can do anything you can do!" He said as he stood up and smirked. He crossed his arms and imitated Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You're just like Kagome. Thinking you're stronger than you really are." Inuyasha said as he looked back at Kagome, "I aint kneeling down here for fun Kagome, get on." He said since she hadn't moved.

Kagome blushed slightly and nodded as she got onto his back. She set her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, "I'll just rest my eyes for a little while then I'll walk. You don't have to carry me all the way." Kagome muttered before falling asleep.

Inuyasha looked at Kyoushi before shaking his head, "She'll be passed out until lunch." He muttered as he picked up the bags and started walking with Kyoushi. He looked forwards as he walked. He didn't feel that good since he watched Kikyou die, again, but he didn't feel bad either. Kagome was able to make his pain go away. He was glad that he chose to stay with her rather than being dead. Kagome meant the world to him and he wanted to be there to protect her from anything and everything.

* * *

Youkai- demon

Hanyou- half-demon

Ningen- human

Ohayou- good morning

Kitsune- fox demon

* * *

AN: Shortish little happy chapter. Inuyasha and Kagome are getting a bit closer… hmm? Next time they'll actually get closer to getting Kyoushi back to his family. Yay family reunions! Well, ja ne from Chise.


	8. Reunions

Parenthood?

Summary: During a fight Inuyasha turns Full Youkai and goes on a rampage. Kagome tried to catch him in time, but the damage was done. What will they do with a toddler that just lost his parents?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but Kyoushi is mine….

Chapter eight: Reunions

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Last Time:**

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Stupid, you almost kill yourself because you don't want to bother them." He muttered as he packed everything back into her bag. "I'm sure that their wedding and your funeral would have been great. You're just lucky I came along when I did." He said as he kneeled down in front of Kagome, "Kyoushi, are you going to walk?"_

_Kyoushi nodded, "Yeah, I'm strong and I can do anything you can do!" He said as he stood up and smirked. He crossed his arms and imitated Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You're just like Kagome. Thinking you're stronger than you really are." Inuyasha said as he looked back at Kagome, "I aint kneeling down here for fun Kagome, get on." He said since she hadn't moved._

_Kagome blushed slightly and nodded as she got onto his back. She set her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, "I'll just rest my eyes for a little while then I'll walk. You don't have to carry me all the way." Kagome muttered before falling asleep._

_Inuyasha looked at Kyoushi before shaking his head, "She'll be passed out until lunch." He muttered as he picked up the bags and started walking with Kyoushi. He looked forwards as he walked. He didn't feel that good since he watched Kikyou die, again, but he didn't feel bad either. Kagome was able to make his pain go away. He was glad that he chose to stay with her rather than being dead. Kagome meant the world to him and he wanted to be there to protect her from anything and everything._

**This Time:**

Inuyasha growled as he stopped and looked back at Kagome and Kyoushi, "Come on! Move it you two! Time's wasting!" Inuyasha yelled getting tired of having to wait for them.

Kyoushi frowned and looked up at Kagome, "Kaa-san, why Tou-san want to hurry?" he asked leaning against her as he closed his eyes. They had stopped for lunch only a few minutes ago and it was about his nap time, but with Inuyasha yelling it made it hard to sleep.

Kagome sighed slightly, "Tonight is the new moon. The new moon is when Inuyasha will turn human for the night. We'll make it to the village before then, but I guess Inuyasha just wants to make sure that we make it there in plenty of time." Kagome explained guessing that Kyoushi knew what she was talking about since he was half-demon.

Kyoushi thought for a little while before shaking his head, "Tou-san turn human?"

Kagome frowned, "Don't you change too? You're hanyou so don't you have times where you change human?" Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha shook his head and started walking when they finally caught up to him, "He probably hasn't had to change yet, but it's not far away from now. It's kind of like a defense thing or something, but kid hanyou and youkai grow faster until they reach an age where they can take care of themselves enough to survive. Once at that age, they start to grow normally. Hanyou and youkai age slower than humans do and if we had to stay that young for so long, not many would probably survive. Mother tried explaining it to me when I had my first human night and when she started to grow a lot older than me." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh…" Kagome muttered as she quickly followed Inuyasha. She smiled down at Kyoushi seeing him yawn, "You can sleep if you want to, Kyou-chan." She said seeing that he was falling asleep already.

Kyoushi nodded slightly to Kagome before falling asleep. Kagome smiled down at him, "He's so cute." Kagome muttered more to herself than Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glanced back at them and smiled slightly, though didn't say anything. They remained quiet for a while just walking. Inuyasha kept glancing at the sky seeing that it was getting later and later and they hadn't reached the village yet. Inuyasha growled in frustration.

Kagome sighed slightly. This was getting old fast. Kagome shook her head and looked forwards. She smiled, "Look, the village." She said happy that Inuyasha would stop being anxious.

Inuyasha stopped and smirked, "Finally." He muttered as he started to slow down his pace. He looked up at the sky seeing that they would just make it before the sun set.

Kagome walked next to Inuyasha, "See, we'll make it." Kagome said glad that they'll be able to stay where they could sleep in a bed and take hot baths.

Kyoushi yawned and stretched, "We there yet?" he asked as he sat up more.

Kagome nodded, "We're almost there. We just need to find the inn." She explained to Kyoushi letting him down so that he could walk on his own. Her arms were getting tired from carrying him all day.

Kyoushi smiled and ran ahead, "There! Is that an inn?" he asked pointing ahead of them a bit away.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, that'll work." Inuyasha said as he paused getting a new scent close. He frowned, "I smell… something familiar." He said not being able to get a good enough intake since he was already losing his youki.

"There you are hanyou!"

Kyoushi screamed as he was tackled then pinned to the ground. Kagome gasped and put her hands over her mouth, "Don't hurt him!" she managed to get out.

The youkai smirked and stood up holding Kyoushi by the front of his kimono. She looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome, "I wont hurt him… yet." She laughed seeing their expressions, "I don't see why you care. He doesn't belong to you." She muttered.

Inuyasha glared at her, "How do you know?" he asked glancing at the sky before concentrating on her again. Everyone else that saw Kyoushi with them thought that he belonged to them.

She smirked, "I am Kimiko Daughter of Kuroi Inu no Taisho. Chichi-ue told me to capture his half-breed son and that is what I am doing." She said looking over at her brother.

Kagome's eyes widened, "So you're… his sister?" she asked seeing that she was a full youkai. It was obvious that they were related though. Kimiko looked like a female Sesshoumaru. She wore the same kimono but hers had a purple pattern and she didn't have armor. She had the same length of hair as Sesshoumaru, but it was black with silver lining. She also had one strip on either side of her face, but no crest on her forehead. She had the same golden eyes and pointed ears.

Kimiko nodded, "Half sister actually. Our only relation is our father." She said as she lifted Kyoushi so that he was hanging over her shoulder, "Don't give me that look. I really do care about my dear half brother, but father's word rules all. I'll do whatever he says." She said as she waved to them slightly, "Chichi-ue is calling." She threw smoke balls and jumped off before she could be followed.

"Dammit! Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled as the smoke started to clear, but nothing was there. He growled and tried to run off but was stopped by Kagome's hand. He glared back at her but stopped himself from yelling seeing that she looked like she was already about to cry.

Kagome shook her head, "Look." She pointed to the sky, "You'll change in a few minutes. We don't know where to go and we can't just go off. It'll just waste more time." Kagome murmured out barely getting her voice to work. She hated just leaving Kyoushi, but knew they had no idea where to go.

Inuyasha growled, "Damn them. As soon as I can I'm going to make sure that they'll all go down. I'll kill them if they even put a scratch on Kyoushi." Inuyasha muttered as he hit the wall but went into the inn knowing Kagome was right and there wasn't anything that they could do.

Kagome watched Inuyasha go in before she sighed and shook her head. She looked up at the sky, _'Please… be all right Kyou-chan…'_ Kagome thought. She slowly followed Inuyasha inside the inn.

* * *

Kyoushi frowned and tried to get Kimiko to let go. "Ane-ue, why are you doing this?" he asked giving up and just hanged there.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "I've told you. Chichi-ue told me to fetch you and I did. I don't really know what he wants with you now that you've suddenly showed up, but it his voice didn't sound like a welcome family reunion." She said glanced back at him before she watched where she was running. "I didn't even find out that I had a brother until this morning when Chichi-ue told me to find you."

Kyoushi grabbed onto her hair and tried to pull himself more up on her shoulder, "Haha-ue told me that I had a Chichi-ue and Ane-ue, but I couldn't see them. She never told me why though." He said trying to see her face.

Kimiko shook her head, "Our father is Kuroi Inu no Taisho. You know Inuyasha that you were traveling with. Well, you're kind of like him. You're a hanyou and no one really accepts them so if many knew that you were part of our line, we'd lose rank." She said knowing that he probably didn't really understand what she was saying. She shifted him so that he was sitting on her shoulder, "But with Sesshoumaru being as strong as he is, he didn't lose rank with Inuyasha being born. Our Chichi-ue is strong, but I'm not nearly as trained and I can't fight for our rank."

Smiling slightly, Kimiko ruffled Kyoushi's hair, "But I think you're cute enough to keep around." She said before getting serious again, "Why were you with Inuyasha anyways?" she asked curious on why he wasn't with his mother.

Kyoushi looked down slightly, "He killed Haha-ue when he transformed into a youkai. Kaa-san- Kagome was there to stop him front hurting me. They took me in since I didn't have anywhere to go." He said glancing back up at her not really wanting to talk about what happened so he left it vague.

She frowned and petted his head, "So you've dealt with a lot already." She said more than asked. She shook her head, "I feel kind of sorry for you." She said before she looked ahead, '_The way Chichi-ue was acting before… I don't think that he'll just let Kyoushi go or keep him around._' Kimiko thought frowning slightly.

The rest of the way they were quiet each thinking their own thoughts, both wondering what was going to happen once they reached the castle. Kimiko looked to her side stopping, 'That scent is familiar… I can't place it, but I know that scent…' she thought confused as she looked off behind her where the scent was coming from.

Kyoushi looked at Kimiko before at where she was looking, '_The scent smells like Tou-san, but it's different somehow._'

"Kimiko!"

She turned around and immediately bowed, "Hai Chichi-ue?" she kept her head down accidentally knocking Kyoushi to the ground when she kneeled and bowed.

A tall youkai stood glaring down at them. His black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and he too had a stripe on each side of his face. His golden eyes were cold and didn't hold much emotion. "You are late. Grab the hanyou and get to the castle. You've wasted enough time."

Kyoushi pushed himself up so that he was sitting as he shook his head. He looked up seeing that it was his father before them. Kyoushi quickly bowed like Kimiko did, but glanced back up at him. It was as if he wasn't there. His red eyes were trained on Kimiko.

Kimiko nodded slightly, "Hai Chichi-ue." She said and waited for his golden eyes to stop watching her before she pushed herself up. After he was gone she sighed and relaxed slightly.

Kyoushi sat up with her and watched Kimiko for a few moments seeing that it seemed like something was bothering her. She stood up and grabbed Kyoushi as she headed towards the castle again this time more quickly and silently. Kyoushi didn't like it, "Ane-ue, what's wrong?"

Kimiko shook her head, "Nothing, just be quiet. We're almost there." She said coldly as she ran towards the castle now.

Within minutes they were there and Kimiko headed straight for her father. She walked up the stairs and into the large room. Her father was staring out the small window seemingly lost in thought. Kimiko walked half way to him and bowed again as she set Kyoushi down in front of her, "I have your son." She said as she glanced at him once before looking at the ground.

Kuroi Inu no Taisho turned around and for the first time looked down at Kyoushi who was innocently looking up at him. Kyoushi's eyes widened seeing his eyes flash golden before going red again. Kyoushi glanced back at Kimiko, but she acted as if nothing happened. He looked between them confused then finally at his father. '_Is it really Chichi-ue?_' he thought since his eyes were red and not gold.

Kuroi Inu no Taisho smirked down at Kyoushi before giving Kimiko a cold glare, "Kill the hanyou. I have no use for something so small and weak." He said as he turned around and went back to the window.

Kimiko's eyes widened, '_He's going to… make me do it?_' she thought before she closed her eyes and grabbed her sword. She stood up and paused a few moments before she took a deep breath, 'All right… Chichi-ue told me to do it so I have to do it no matter what. It'll only make me stronger.' She opened her eyes and looked down at Kyoushi seeing his scared face, "I have to kill him." She said as she unsheathed her sword.

* * *

Inuyasha stuffed his face with ramen and swallowed it. He finished the food and set it aside as he looked up at the moonless sky. "Dammit. I can't just sit around and do nothing! We have to go back and find him!" Inuyasha yelled glaring at the sky, "If it wasn't for this damn night I'd already have Kyoushi back safe!"

Kagome sighed and looked at the ground. It had been the same argument for the last hour, "Inuyasha… you know that we can't do anything. We don't have any leads on where to go. No one at the inn knows what we're talking about. I agree that we have to go and get him, but… we can't. Not until the morning when you get your youki back." Kagome said as she looked over at Inuyasha.

He growled and punched the ground, "Damn it all to hell." He muttered knowing that Kagome was right. He closed his eyes, "Stupid ningen have to be so weak." He muttered under his breath.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Osuwari!" she muttered, as she looked away, "I happen to be a ningen you know." She said crossing her arms.

Inuyasha cursed a million times. He could handle sits when he was hanyou, but they hurt like hell when he was ningen. After the spell wore off he pushed himself back up and brushed himself off, "You know I don't mean you." He glanced at Kagome and added, "I'm sorry ok. Just don't sit me again." He held his hands up in defense.

Kagome stared at him for a while knowing that he was human now, but it was still odd to hear him apologize. Kagome frowned slightly, was sitting him too much when he was human? Kagome smiled slightly as she leaned against Inuyasha, "I guess I know what you mean, but it's still insulting me." She said quietly as she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha blushed slightly and looked down at her on his shoulder, "If you're tired then go to sleep." Inuyasha said as he looked away not wanting her to see that he was blushing.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha seeing that he was blushing, which made her blush. She shook her head, "I can't sleep without Kyou-chan here." She said as she looked at the ground.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. He smiled slightly knowing that she really cared about Kyoushi even though she wouldn't let him go anywhere. Inuyasha looked off to the side seeing a few kids walk down the street, '_What are those kids doing out so late?_' he thought confused.

Kagome looked up hearing them as well. She glanced at Inuyasha before watching the kids wondering if they were troublemakers.

"Heh heh, don't chicken out Ichiro!" said the tallest kid as he lead them, Daiki.

"I-I'm not going to chicken out!" said the rounder kid named Ichiro. He trailed behind a bit from the others.

"You're scared Ichiro!" accused a girl a little younger than them all named Momoko.

Ichiro glared at her, "I'm not scared of some youkai!" he said as he crossed his arms and tried to look tough.

Momoko scolded him, "It's not just a youkai! It's one of the strongest youkai there is! A dog youkai on top of that!"

"And they say that the tai-youkai is being possessed." Added Daiki smirking as Ichiro got more scared.

Momoko smiled as well, "They say because of his unusual dark hair he can blend in with us villagers."

"And because he can look like us, it isn't too hard to kill an innocent kid without anyone knowing. Why do you think there's a curfew? Do you want the last thing you see sharp golden eyes?" said Daiki in a deep voice just trying to scare Ichiro.

Ichiro covered his ears trying to drown out their voices, "Shut up!" He yelled, "It won't stop me so just shut up!"

Inuyasha stood in front of them cutting them off, "Are you talking about Kuroi Inu no Taisho?" He asked crossing his arms and looking down at them.

They all nodded, "Yeah, what about it?" asked Daiki being the leader.

Inuyasha frowned, "You know where he is?" he asked as Kagome came up to his side carrying her bow and arrows.

The kid's eyes shifted over the weapons once before they all slowly backed away and nodded deciding to go along with these strangers since they didn't know what they were capable of. "He lives towards the north. There's a giant castle there so you can't miss it." Said Momoko from behind the boys.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and saw that she was more determined to leave now. He smirked and nodded as the kids. "Let's go Kagome." He said before he took off with Kagome closely following behind.

After about a half an hour the castle was finally in view. It was huge and that only made Kagome worry more. Kagome stopped beside Inuyasha as they looked at the castle, "How are we going to find Kyoushi in such a large place?" Kagome asked voicing her worries. "It's not like you can sniff him out and even if we do find him, how are we going to get him back?"

Inuyasha smirked over at Kagome, "I might be ningen, but I'm not weak." He said as he started walking again, "I can handle anything."

"My, my, little brother. What a distasteful surprise."

Inuyasha half growled as he stopped and looked ahead and to the right seeing Sesshoumaru. It looked as if he was headed towards the same place. "What the hell are you doing here _Sesshoumaru_?" he asked adding malice to his name. "I've got better things to do right now."

Sesshoumaru smirked and put his hand to his sheath, "Do you think I, Sesshoumaru, mean so little of a threat? You, being nothing more than a mere mortal, are so easy for this Sesshoumaru to slay."

Inuyasha put his hand on his sword even though it'd be useless to him. "I'll take you on anytime." He said smirking over at Sesshoumaru as he pulled his sword out.

Kagome stepped in between them to hopefully stop them from fighting and/or Sesshoumaru killing Inuyasha. "Why are you here Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, "Why is it your business to know what this Sesshoumaru does?"

Kagome sighed slightly, "We have business there and since we're going the same way it might help to know what is happening." She suggested thinking that it might be easier to just give up and try to keep going. She didn't want to waste anymore time.

Sesshoumaru put his sword away and turned towards the castle, "This Sesshoumaru has heard rumors that the Kuroi Inu no Taisho has been under control. It is this Sesshoumaru's job to take care of Kuroi Inu no Taisho and bring him back to normal. If not it is this Sesshoumaru's duty to take over Kuroi Inu no Taisho's position."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before looking towards the castle as well, "We've been taking care of Kyoushi after we found him. He's hanyou, but too young to take care of himself. Earlier, Kimiko, his sister, came and took him away. She said that her father told her to take him and it sounded like they were going to kill him." She said nervously.

Sesshoumaru glanced at them before he started walking, "I smell hanyou blood." He said simply

Kagome burst into tears at his words. '_He's the only hanyou here. It has to be Kyoushi… No… Please, be all right, Kyou-chan_.' Kagome thought as she tried to gather herself together.

Inuyasha growled loudly at the thought, "No way in hell will anyone hurt Kyoushi. I wont let them get away with this. I'll kill them all if they have hurt Kyoushi." He muttered half thinking about what he was going to do to them half worrying about Kagome, though his anger overpowered the worry.

Sesshoumaru glared back at Inuyasha, "Do not insult them. It is not possible for a ningen to even put a scratch on someone like them. You stand no chance." He said before he headed towards the castle once more not wanting to waste time in useless chatter.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru for insulting him, but if Kyoushi was already hurt then there wasn't any time to spare. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome seeing that she was getting back to normal, though you could still see her watery and puffy eyes. He smirked slightly at her, "Let's go." He said showing that he had confidence in her.

Kagome smiled very slightly at him and nodded, "Hai." She said as she and him followed Sesshoumaru into the castle to get Kyoushi back.

* * *

AN: Well first, sorry it took so long to reply. I'm going through a few things and school started and I'm sick and I've had some writer's block. Gah, everything piling up against me. This chapter is actually cut in half since it's being so long so the next chapter might be shorter, but I might update it sooner then so there's a plus right? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and that you'll keep reading and maybe review? Oh and please check out my other stories, I love the love this is getting, but I think they want some love too. (happy face) Ja ne from Chise.

Ps: because it's been so long and it's kinda late, I just briefly checked for misspellings so sorry if it's really bad or something. I try to correct as I go along so hopefully not too bad.


	9. Letting Go

Parenthood?

Summary: During a fight Inuyasha turns Full Youkai (demon) and goes on a rampage. Kagome tried to catch him in time, but the damage was done. What will they do with a toddler that just lost his parents?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but Kyoushi is mine...

Chapter nine: Letting Go

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**Last Time:**

_Kuroi Inu no Taisho turned around and for the first time looked down at Kyoushi who was innocently looking up at him. Kyoushi's eyes widened seeing his eyes flash golden before going red again. Kyoushi glanced back at Kimiko, but she acted as if nothing happened. He looked between them confused then finally at his father. 'Is it really Chichi-ue?'(father) he thought since his eyes were red and not gold._

_Kuroi Inu no Taisho smirked down at Kyoushi before giving Kimiko a cold glare, "Kill the hanyou.(half demon) I have no use for something so small and weak." He said as he turned around and went back to the window._

_Kimiko's eyes widened, 'He's going to… make me do it?' she thought before she closed her eyes and grabbed her sword. She stood up and paused a few moments before she took a deep breath, 'All right… Chichi-ue told me to do it so I have to do it no matter what. It'll only make me stronger.' She opened her eyes and looked down at Kyoushi seeing his scared face, "I have to kill him." She said as she unsheathed her sword._

_Sesshoumaru put his sword away and turned towards the castle, "This Sesshoumaru has heard rumors that the Kuroi Inu no Taisho has been under control. It is this Sesshoumaru's job to take care of Kuroi Inu no Taisho and bring him back to normal. If not it is this Sesshoumaru's duty to take over Kuroi Inu no Taisho's position."_

_Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before looking towards the castle as well, "We've been taking care of Kyoushi after we found him. He's hanyou, but too young to take care of himself. Earlier, Kimiko, his sister, came and took him away. She said that her father told her to take him and it sounded like they were going to kill him." She said nervously._

_Sesshoumaru glanced at them before he started walking, "This Sesshoumaru smells hanyou blood." He said simply_

_Kagome burst into tears at his words. 'He's the only hanyou here. It has to be Kyoushi… No… Please, be all right, Kyou-chan.' Kagome thought as she tried to gather herself together._

_Inuyasha growled loudly at the thought, "No way in hell will anyone hurt Kyoushi. I wont let them get away with this. I'll kill them all if they have hurt Kyoushi." He muttered half thinking about what he was going to do to them half worrying about Kagome, though his anger overpowered the worry._

_Sesshoumaru glared back at Inuyasha, "Do not insult them. It is not possible for a human to even put a scratch on someone like them. You stand no chance." He said before he headed towards the castle once more not wanting to waste time in useless chatter._

_Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru for insulting him, but if Kyoushi was already hurt then there wasn't any time to spare. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome seeing that she was getting back to normal, though you could still see her watery and puffy eyes. He smirked slightly at her, "Let's go." He said showing that he had confidence in her._

_Kagome smiled very slightly at him and nodded, "Hai." (yes) She said as she and him followed Sesshoumaru into the castle to get Kyoushi back._

**This time: **

"What is taking so long? Finish him off already!" Barked the Kuroi Inu no Taisho getting impatient. He thumped his fingers on the side of the chair as he watched the two fight. He thought that he had trained her better than this. If she couldn't even defeat a small hanyou, what use was she? "If you don't finish this up, I will kill the both of you!" he yelled as he glanced around the room sensing something odd.

Kimiko frowned as Kyoushi managed to dodge another blow from her sword. "Stop moving around! You should listen to our Chichi-ue and let me kill you already!" she yelled as she threw another sloppy attack at him.

Kyoushi tripped and rolled over barely missing her attack. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "S-stop! It's not our Chichi-ue! Why can't you see that?!" he yelled hoping that he would get through to her before she killed him.

Kimiko glared at him as she paused. "What do you take me for? I would know if it is my Chichi-ue or not!" She yelled though she looked back at her father. It did seem off for him to have such a smirk on his face considering what was going on. If he had a hanyou child, he couldn't fully hate humans or hanyou. She looked back at Kyoushi. _'Well, _if_ it isn't really Chichi-ue, I might as well put on a show before I make sure of who he is.'_ she thought to herself as she pointed her sword at Kyoushi's throat.

Kyoushi backed up against the wall. He looked around trying to see if there was a place where he could escape. He looked back at his sister and jumped seeing that the blade of her sword was cornering him against the wall.

Kimiko frowned seeing that Kyoushi was just going to take her next blow instead of running away. "Prepare to die hanyou." She said as she raised her sword and paused sensing that something foreign was approaching. She glanced at Kyoushi wondering if he could sense what was coming as well.

Suddenly Kimiko's sword was shot from her hand at the crack of a yellow whip. It clattered to the ground across the room. Kimiko glanced at her father before giving a cold glare at the intruder.

_'Good timing.' _Kimiko thought revealed inside, though she tried to not show it through her eyes. She kept up her look as she watched a whole group of people enter. They were all unfamiliar faces besides one. "You?"

Kagome ran past Kimiko right to Kyoushi and pulled him into her arms. She hugged him closed as she cried. "Kyou-chan! Thank god you weren't hurt! I missed you so much!" Kagome rambled as she squeezed him before she kissed his head a few times.

Inuyasha checked to see that Kyoushi was really alright before turning to Kimiko. He put his hand on his sword. "I'll kill you for laying a hand on him." Inuyasha growled out as he glared at her.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "A _human_ is going to kill me?" Kimiko laughed in mockery as she shook her head. "That's really funny!" She said as she danced across the room to fetch her sword. "But I guess I wouldn't mind a little fun." She said as she waited for Inuyasha to attack.

Inuyasha growled as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga and prepared for whatever she would throw at him.

Kimiko laughed as she looked at his sword. "What is that? That _thing_ couldn't really be a sword, now could it? It's all rusty and banged up!" She laughed while lowering her sword. "A human with a weak sword... I might as well be fighting my brother. Actually, I think my brother could put up more of a fight than you can."

Inuyasha growled as he tightened his grip. "I'll show you." He muttered as he ran at Kimiko.

Kimiko smiled as she watched him charge at her from the corner of her eye. As soon as he was about to attack, she spun to his left slicing his arm without getting a scratch on herself. She paused behind him and waited for him to stop and turn around. She giggled at his confused face. "Hehe, you'll have to be faster than that." Kimiko said lightly.

Inuyasha glared at her taunting, '_So I guess she's a bit faster than she looks. I guess I'll have to try a bit more than I thought with this one._' he thought as he smirked at her. "You shouldn't take me so lightly, you have no idea what I'm capable of." He said as he raised his sword again.

* * *

Sesshoumaru ignored the others petty fight as he went straight to the Lord Kuroi Inu. Sesshoumaru stood in front of the him and waited until Lord Kuroi Inu gave his full attention to Sesshoumaru, "This Sesshoumaru has heard truth that you are not yourself. It is regretful that this Sesshoumaru will need to kill you." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled out his Toukijin. "Unless you can prove to be fully yourself."

Kuroi Inu no Taisho smirked as he looked at Sesshoumaru. "You have always been a smart lad." He said calmly as he sat up. "It seems like your father has raised you well." He said as he watched Sesshoumaru relax very slightly. "Your father was a great demon, besides one... hideous blemish. That human... and the child, the hanyou child, Inuyasha." He frowned as he looked at Sesshoumaru knowing that inside, Sesshoumaru agreed. "Your brother is the only thing left of proof of that blemish in your bloodline. If we just killed him, then your bloodline could erase the memory of the blemish. What do you say... Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru kept his calm face as he watched Kuroi Inu no Taisho carefully. In the background, he could hear his brother fighting with that girl. The scent of Inuyasha's blood seemed to get stronger, the horrible smell of human and demon blood combined, though now the shouki (demon energy or power) was compressed. He tightened his grip on his sword and glared up at Kuroi Inu no Taisho. "This Sesshoumaru is regretful that you could not be spared."

* * *

Kagome sat against the wall as she watched Inuyasha and Kimiko fight, though it didn't look like a fight. It looked like they were just dancing and Inuyasha was off beat. Kagome winced as she saw Inuyasha get another slice across his back. Kagome looked down at her bow and arrows before watching the two again. The way they were moving, dancing, she could accidentally hit Inuyasha. Though he was human now and the purifying wouldn't hurt him, the way he was injured now, he wouldn't stand a chance against her arrow.

Kyoushi frowned as he looked up at Kagome. She was worried for Inuyasha who was fighting his sister. He leaned against Kagome not liking anything that was going on. He looked over at his father seeing that Sesshoumaru was talking with him and neither looked happy. He looked back at Kagome. "Can it stop?"

Kagome looked down at Kyoushi and frowned. She ran her fingers through his hair gently. "I'm sorry baby." She said gently as she looked back at Inuyasha. "I hope it'll be over soon."

* * *

Kimiko sighed as she danced around him again this time cutting his right arm lightly. She hadn't really been trying and though she hit him every time she passed him, he just refused to give up. "Who are you anyways? Why do you care about my brother so much?" she questioned as she waited for him to attack.

Inuyasha was a bit thrown off, but tried to stay focused on their fight. "I'm Inuyasha," Inuyasha said as he managed to hit Kimiko once and throw her a few feet back. "And Kyoushi's a son to Kagome and I." He said as he watched her carefully.

Kimiko paused as she looked at him. "You're... Inuyasha, the half demon? The one that defeated Naraku and gathered the jewel shards?" she asked since it was only a human in front of her now.

Inuyasha smirked as he stood up straight, "The very same. So you know what you're up against." Inuyasha said as he charged at her again.

Kimiko frowned as she spun behind him and poked his head. "You sure look human and smell human... Are you sure you're the same Inuyasha?"

"Keh, if I was some human, I wouldn't be able to stand as long as I have." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes feeling his energy rush back to him. He opened his eyes and smirked at her. "Let's kick it up a notch." Inuyasha said as he slowly transformed back into his hanyou self. He flicked his sword as it transformed into his Tetsusaiga.

Kimiko frowned as she paused and looked at the hanyou before her. She shook her head. "Stay one thing! First you're hanyou, then you're human and then you suddenly become hanyou again! Make up your mind!" she said as she rubbed her temples. "Quit messing with my mind."

Inuyasha smirked seeing that she was distracted. He knocked her across the room with his sword. Though he was fighting her, he kept in mind that it was Kyoushi's sister and Kyoushi was probably watching them. He would try to spare her for as long as he could. He stood in front of her as he set the tip of his sword against her neck. "I guess this is the end for you."

Kyoushi wiggled himself free from Kagome. "Wait!" he yelled as he ran over to his sister and pushed Inuyasha's sword away. "You can't kill her. She's my sister." Kyoushi said as he looked up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha frowned as he looked down at Kyoushi. "What's wrong with you? In case you forgot, you're sister was trying to kill you!" Inuyasha frowned as he looked up at Kagome and tried to motion for her to get him out of the way. "Move, I need to finish this."

"No!" Kyoushi shook his head as he tightened his grip. "I saw the way she fought with you. If she did that with me, then she would have gotten me a long time ago." Kyoushi said as he sat up while Inuyasha put his sword away.

Kimiko laughed. "I guess you're smarter than I thought you were." she said as she kissed the top of his head. "I just didn't want _him_ to find out." She said as she looked over at her father and Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sliced at Kuroi Inu no Taisho holding nothing back. He frowned as Kuroi Inu moved as fast as himself. Sesshoumaru pushed Kuroi Inu no Taisho back before he sent another wave of destruction.

Kuroi Inu smirked as he dodged the attack and stopped beside Sesshoumaru. "Does Sesshoumaru really intend to defeat me while I carry no weapon on myself? How disgraceful." He said as he disappeared before Sesshoumaru's claw attack could reach him.

Sesshoumaru glared at him though he knew that it was true. He slid his sword back where it belonged. "This Sesshoumaru does not need a weapon to defeat you the way you are now." Sesshoumaru said as he waited for him to attack.

Kuroi Inu no Taisho laughed as he watched Sesshoumaru. "Do you really believe that I have lost power? I have _gained _power. I am stronger than ever!"

"You are no better than my brother." Sesshoumaru said as he let poison start to drip off his claws. "You believe finding a power will make your stronger... it just makes you blind."

Kuroi Inu laughed, "Blind am I?" he asked as he slowly approached Sesshoumaru. "We'll see who's the better youkai." he said before he sliced at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru dodged easily with his speed, though Kuroi Inu was just as fast. Sesshoumaru met his attacks. Neither able to land a claw on the other. Sesshoumaru finally started to get tired of this and grabbed his arm sending poison through him. "Enough games." He said as he watched Kuroi Inu no Taisho flinch back.

He glared at Sesshoumaru, but his wounds healed also as soon as Sesshoumaru let go. "Fine.. I'll get to my point." He said as she charged at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as he easily dodged Kuroi Inu. He paused noticing that he didn't try to attack him. He frowned and looked behind him seeing that Kuroi Inu no Taisho was headed for the others.

He laughed as he grabbed Kimiko's forgotten sword. "You all are tainted. Therefore, you all must die." He said coldly as his poisonous shouki swirled around the sword.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword and tried to hold him off though he didn't have that much strength left. He tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga. The shouki was even strong enough to burn his skin. He glared at Kuroi Inu no Taisho as he tried to hold up. "I don't give a damn about what is going on. I won't let you hurt any one of them." he growled out.

Kuroi Inu frowned as he was held back by a mere hanyou. "Fine, I will destroy you first." He said as he swung his sword and threw Inuyasha against the wall.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as Kimiko held her back from running to him.

"If you get in front of him, you'll die from the shouki on the sword." Kimiko explained as she slowly released Kagome. "You just need to believe that he'll make it."

Inuyasha winced when he hit the stone. He opened one eye as he tried to push himself up. "Stay out of this Sesshoumaru. I need to fight this one." Inuyasha muttered as he watched his Brother try to take over. Sesshoumaru gave him a cold glare before backing down for now. Inuyasha used his sword so that he could stand. "If you want the others, you will need to go through me first." Inuyasha muttered as he spit out the blood that was filling his mouth.

Kuroi Inu laughed as he watched Inuyasha try to prepare to attack. "You are a pathetic hanyou. It won't take long before I've finished with you." He said as he increased the strength of the shouki on the sword.

* * *

Kagome bit her lip as she watched them. She couldn't just wait for things to work out. Inuyasha was injured from before and he was just getting worse. He may be hanyou at the moment, but that didn't mean that he wasn't losing. Kagome looked around. There had to be some way that she could help him. She stopped seeing her arrows laying a few feet away. She quickly and quietly grabbed her bow and arrows.

Kimiko frowned seeing Kagome leave. She looked at Kagome seeing that she was aiming an arrow at her father. Even though it wasn't he father at the moment, it was still him. "Don't!" she yelled as she shoved Kagome before she shot the arrow.

Kagome frowned as she watched the arrow head for the two of them. Her eyes widened seeing that it was going to miss Kuroi Inu no Taisho and hit Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked up hearing Kagome. He cursed under his breath as he jumped away from the arrow just barely dodging it. He fell from his legs giving out after that. He glared over at Kagome. "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled as he pushed himself up so that he was sitting.

Kagome ran over to him to make sure that he was all right. She frowned seeing all his injuries up close. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I was aiming for him, but Kimiko stopped me." She said as she stopped searching for more injuries and looked at him. She kissed his cheek. She smiled shyly and looked down. "I'm glad that you're... not dead." she said as she glanced at him.

"W-what's going on?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked up hearing the voice from Kuroi Inu, but it was different from before. Kagome moved around Inuyasha to get a better look. "Kuroi Inu no Taisho?"

Kuroi Inu put his hand on his head as he looked around. His head was pounding and felt like it was cracking his skull open. "What am I... doing here? What's going on?" he asked as he paused seeing Kyoushi was here among everyone else. "Kyou... is that you?" he asked a little unsure since he had never seen his son before, but he smelled so much like his mother.

Kyoushi smiled seeing that his father was back to normal. "Chichi-ue!" He yelled as he tried to reach him, but Kimiko held him back. Kyoushi frowned when Kimiko didn't let him go.

"It may only be temporary. It would be safer if you stayed here." Kimiko said cautiously as she eyed her father. She picked her brother up and slowly walked towards the others. She kneeled down by Kagome and Inuyasha and set Kyoushi down before walking to her father.

Kimiko kneeled down in front of her father and inspected him. She stuck out her finger and slowly poked her father in the forehead. After he winced in pain, she turned to the others. "Yeah, I think there's something wrong there. I sense something, but I don't know what it is." she said as she moved back to them and took her brother back.

After handing Kyoushi back to his sister, Kagome moved to take a look, only to be pulled back by Inuyasha's arm. Kagome grabbed his hand and smiled slightly. "I'll be careful." she said before she shook loose of him. She stopped in front of Kuroi Inu and kneeled down as she concentrated on his forehead. Her eyes widened when she was finally able to sense it.

She closed her eyes and touched his forehead to get the shard out without ripping his head up. She pulled it out and looked at it carefully. _'...Why couldn't I sense it...?'_ Kagome thought confused as she put the jewel into her pocket. She stood up and glanced at Inuyasha wondering if maybe there was something wrong with her. She moved back to him fingering the jewel shard in her pocket.

Kuroi Inu smiled as he stood up. "Well, that is a lot better." He said as he rubbed his head. The pain was lifted as soon as Kagome had took that thing from his head. His mind was suddenly cleared. He frowned slightly thinking of what almost happened, but he tried not to let it show. It was better if he just enjoyed now.

Kimiko smiled and ran to her father with Kyoushi still in her arms. "I'm glad that you're back to normal!" She said as she hugged him.

Kuroi Inu smiled as he hugged her then picked Kyoushi up from her arms and kissed his forehead and cheek. "You know how much I've missed you? How much I've thought about you?" he said as he set Kyoushi down.

Kyoushi laughed before he attached himself to Kuroi Inu's leg. He looked up at his father and laughed as he hid behind him, though he was still holding onto his leg.

Kagome smiled slightly as she watched them play. She looked up at Inuyasha seeing that he was watching them as well. She frowned as she watch them again. This was his father, his sister, his family. Suddenly she felt like she was intruding on something she wasn't supposed to see. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand to get his attention.

Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome and watched as she motioned for them to leave. He frowned understanding and nodded slightly. "Uhh, we have to go now." Inuyasha said as he started to pull Kagome by the hand back towards the entrance.

Kagome smiled and waved. "We'll drop Kyoushi's things off here in the morning before we continue on our way." Kagome said as she squeezed Inuyasha's hand to stop from crying. She knew that it was her fault for getting so attached, but Kyoushi was Kyoushi and it was hard to not get close.

Kimiko frowned seeing that they were leaving already, "Wait... umm while you had Kyoushi... you were taking good care of him... weren't you?" she asked as she glanced at Kyoushi.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Of course. He really is a good boy." Kagome said before bowing and leaving with Inuyasha. As soon as they were far enough away, Kagome froze and fell into Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around him as she cried into his shoulder.

Inuyasha slid his arms around her as he let her cry for awhile. "Come on, we need to get back to the hut." Inuyasha said as he picked her up and carried her back to where they were staying. He found their bed and set Kagome down. He knew that she got really attached, he had as well, but they both knew that they couldn't keep him forever.

But maybe they lost him a bit earlier than they had planned. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome seeing that she seemed to be taking it the hardest. She was just curled up crying in the bed and he didn't know what he could do to make it better. He rubbed her back to try to calm her down."It'll be all right." he muttered the first thing that came to his head.

Kagome nodded to Inuyasha as she turned over to face him. "I know everything is all right. Kyoushi is back with his family and happy. Why shouldn't everything be all right?" Kagome finished as she sniffed as she tried to stop her tears, but only more came.

Inuyasha sighed slightly as he rubbed Kagome's back again. Inuyasha looked down as he thought for a moment. He shook his head and looked to the side blushing. _'No way, where did that thought even come from?'_ Inuyasha scolded himself as he stopped rubbing her back.

Kagome frowned as she sat up seeing that there was something wrong with him. "What? What are you thinking?" she asked as she tried to see his face. She smiled slightly, "Why are you blushing?" she asked curious.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome before shaking his head. "Forget it."

Kagome frowned and pretended like she was about to cry again. "F-fine... if you d-don't want to tell me..." Kagome broke off as she turned her back to him.

Inuyasha growled at himself as she started crying again. "Come on, you know it's nothing like that." he insisted as he tried to stop her tears.

"Then tell me." Kagome said as she looked over her shoulder at him with a serious face.

Inuyasha paused before he sighed and blushed again. "I was thinking... a good way to get over it is to..." Inuyasha paused as he looked far away from her. "have a pup of our own." He muttered as he crossed his arms and waited for her to laugh at him.

Kagome froze as she stared at Inuyasha unsure if he said what she thought she said. _'Did he just... am I awake? Oww... yeah I'm awake. But what...? I must be hearing things wrong.' _she thought though words seemed to escape her.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's frozen face and took it as that she rejected the idea. Inuyasha turned so that his back was to her. "I told you that you wouldn't want to hear it. Just forget I said anything." He muttered as he tried to find something to distract himself.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "I love you Inuyasha... and I would love to have your 'pup'." she laughed at the terminology.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome confused. "What?"

Kagome pulled back and moved in front of him. She took a deep breath wanting to make sure that she got this out. "I love you and I want to-"

Inuyasha kissed Kagome not needing to hear the rest. He smiled as he pulled back and kissed her cheek a few times.

Kagome laughed and put her hand over Inuyasha's mouth to stop him."I want to have a child with you, but not now."

Inuyasha paused as he frowned at her words. "Why not now? What is wrong with starting now?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Kagome sighed as she moved next to him and leaned against his shoulder. "It's too soon... And in my time, you get married first, before you have children. Also... you know us... we always get into stupid fights. I don't think I could raise a child by myself if we couldn't handle being together. And the jewel shards. I don't know who or what may have the remaining jewel shards and it is still dangerous to be pregnant or have a small child around while having to travel far and fight demons."

Inuyasha sighed as he nodded. "Fine fine." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss. "I get it." He said as he let go of her and moved to the bed. "I guess jumping right to that is a bit... soon."

Kagome moved to the next bed and layed down. She closed her eyes feeling a little tired as well. "Let's just try... dating for a while." Kagome laughed as she looked over at Inuyasha. She moved over and kissed Inuyasha again. "And just move from there."

Inuyasha laughed and nodded. "Remember a few days ago?" Inuyasha asked as he looked over at Kagome who nodded. "Do you really think you'll be able to resist?" He asked as he smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she hit his shoulder. "Don't get cocky." she warned as she went back to her bed and laid down. She rolled onto her side putting her back to Inuyasha. "Ow." Kagome rolled back on her back and pulled the jewel shard out of her pocket and held it in front of her. "Why couldn't I sense it...?"

Inuyasha watched Kagome and frowned when she took out the jewel shard from before. He frowned as he moved to her bed and watched it as well. He took it from her as he looked at it more carefully. "It's the real thing." He said quickly handing it back to Kagome as he calmed himself down.

Kagome frowned as she closed her hand around it. She looked over at Inuyasha. "I wasn't able to sense it. It was inches in front of me and I wasn't able to sense it." She paused as she put the shard away. She closed her eyes as she leaned into Inuyasha. "All this time while we were traveling... there could have been jewel shard near by. I could have missed them because I couldn't sense them..." Kagome said as she hid her face. "What good will I be if I can't even sense the jewel shards anymore...?"

Inuyasha frowned as he put his arms around her. "I thought we were past the whole 'you're only a jewel detector' thing. Just a little while ago you saved me, and almost killed me, with your arrow. And maybe all you need is to train a little with Kaede-baba. You could just be out of practice."

Kagome smiled slightly as Inuyasha tried to comfort her. "Night Inuyasha." She said as she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"Night." Inuyasha said before he looked up at the ceiling thinking.

* * *

Kuroi Inu watched as Kagome and Inuyasha left. He frowned sensing from them that they were already missing his son. He glanced at Kyoushi still behind him before watching where they disappeared to. He shook his head to himself. It was his son and he wasn't going to lose him.

Kyoushi looked up at his father a little confused on what was going on. He felt like he was missing something important, but he couldn't figure it out. He smiled when his father picked him up and set him on his shoulder.

"Now, Kyou-chan, we'll need to move a few things around so that you have a place to stay. For tonight you can stay with Kimiko or myself." Kuroi Inu said as started heading for the rooms.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat as he started moving towards the door.

Kuroi Inu paused as he looked back surprised that Sesshoumaru was still there. "Sesshoumaru?" He asked curious on what was on his mind.

"This Sesshoumaru knows it is your son and your decision, but this Sesshoumaru also knows where you stand in power and why you could not raise your son before. The situations have not changed since then. My half-brother and his mate can raise him without harm for him. Inuyasha is the second heir to my father's lands and this Sesshoumaru does not have a heir before myself so it is this Sesshoumaru's duty to protect those whom are intended. You, Kuroi Inu no Taisho, are on your own." Sesshoumaru finished giving a slight bow before he continued walking to the door. "But this Sesshoumaru does not particularly care who your son lives with." He finished before disappearing.

Kuroi Inu frowned as he watched Sesshoumaru leave. He knew he was right and that he had a point, but it was his son and he wouldn't lose him. "Come, today is over."

* * *

AN: Thinking now that that part where Kuroi Inu comes to while the Jewel is still in his head... The purifying arrow Kagome sent at him didn't hit him, but it was strong enough to purify the shard so that it wasn't controlling him. Just saying since I wasn't sure if it was clear.

Also some things I say are natural and understood to me, but you read it and be like, what is she saying? o.o I want it to be a good story and I want to finish it! (I've worked so long on this chapter, but it seems I work the most on it at 2-4am x.x) Gah so close to actually finishing it. (yayness) Anyways, I like reviews and you can put any questions you have there and I will try to answer and clear things right up. へーへ (will this face show up since it's he . he in Japanese? but it wont let me to do up arrow dash line that is on the bottom, whatever that thing is called, up arrow, which come to think of it has a name too... hmmm...)

I know this isn't new, but I Really hope to have the next, and maybe also it being the final, chapter up, within this month (I want it before school, but hey I am a senior and not much happens that year, school work wise.)

Also, sorry for taking so long in getting this one up. I've been busy and it has been Extremely hard for me to get this chapter done and get it right. It seems as if I have writers block, but I'm pushing myself to keep going anyways! I did get about 5000 words for this one and originally ch8 and ch9 were one chapter, but together it would be over 10,000 words which seems a tad bit long. And I was afraid that this chapter was going to be too short dies Anyways, I am slowly getting off my lazy but and getting this done. (what will probably happen is that I'll get more work done while in school than I am now x.x )

* * *

Side note having nothing to do with me or this story or any of my other stories: I've recently gotten into Twilight which got me into Vampire Knight and watch now is Rosario + Vampire... so does anyone know any good vampire stories on this site, it could be part of what is listed above but preferably something I know, which I may have a list on my profile, or whatever they may call it here.


End file.
